


Chapter One - Who do I love?

by b074



Series: Chapters Of Love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Confliction, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love Triangle, Romance, Self Identity, mild PTSD, minimal smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: After Lena realized that Sam was Reign, with the help of the DEO, they were finally able to defeat Reign altogether. It’s been a year and a half since everything went down and things seem to have gone back to as normal as it could. Mon-El and Imra are still married, Psi occasionally stops by the DEO to help out with cases, Lena and Kara are still best friends, James and Lena never picked up with their relationship, Winn is as geeky as usual and he’s been venturing into relationships he’s never imagined before, Alex and Ruby are closer than ever, and Sam well, she’s had quite the life.They’ve all conquered life and death situations yet there’s one thing none of them can figure out. Love. How do you do it? How do you survive the wrath of love? Do you give into love or resist it? How do you know you’re loving “the one”? So many questions which all of them are answering in their own way.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book of my new series called "Chapters Of Love". This is a Supergirl fanfic with the focus on the topic of love and family so it's not a one ship specific story. However, there with be equal content of all fan/show ships.
> 
> This first installment mainly focuses on the characters falling in and out of love and finally finding those who they realize they belong with. They answer the questions of love and see if their love is strong enough to withstand any obstacle they face.
> 
> *Disclaimer* - the characters and most ships are not my own. All credit goes to where it is due however, this concept and the storyline that follows after episode 3x13 is my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone welcome to Chapter One - Who do I love?! Some of you may be coming from More To Us so thank you to you guys and some of you guys may be new so welcome and let me introduce myself. I'm B the author of this series as well as the More To Us series so if you haven't read that yet you should go check it out ;). I always tell my readers to feel free to leave comments whenever and if you see a grammatical error to always let me know I'll address it as soon as possible. Please note that I tried to include a little bit of something for everyone in the fandom so if you don't like a particular ship or a storyline please don't leave hate here. I'm trying. Also know each installment in this series has 15 parts and I will be posting 3 chapters at a time with a few weeks in between. Please enjoy!
> 
> \- B

After Lena realized that Sam was Reign, with the help of the DEO, they were finally able to defeat Reign altogether. It's been a year and a half since everything went down and things seem to have gone back to as normal as it could. Mon-El and Imra are still married, Psi occasionally stops by the DEO to help out with cases, Lena and Kara are still best friends, James and Lena never picked up with their relationship, Winn is as geeky as usual and he's been venturing into relationships he's never imagined before, Alex and Ruby are closer than ever, and Sam well, she's had quite the life.

They've all conquered life and death situations yet there's one thing none of them can figure out. Love. How do you do it? How do you survive the wrath of love? Do you give into love or resist it? How do you know you're loving "the one"? So many questions which all of them are answering in their own way.

1 ½ years ago

  
Kara sent Mon-El into space in a pod. She believed that she would never see him again. But now, just a few weeks ago here he was again better than before. But he didn't come back alone. Imra, beautiful Saturn Girl was now the bride of the new man Mon-El had become. The way Mon-El used to look at Kara, well now that's how he looks at Imra. The way he cared for Kara, that's how he cared for Imra now. The one he would've married now watches as Mon-El holds his beloved wife in his arms. Kara spent 7 months getting over him and even that wasn't enough time but now it felt like she was getting over him all over again but all the more painful.

Psi, she can make you cripple in fear. She even brought the girl of steel to her knees. The woman with so much power came back. Something in her changed. Could it have been Imra? The girl with the whole galaxy in her eyes? She doesn't know. What she does know is that somehow she keeps finding herself back at the DEO.

Lena, the intellectual genius, CEO of her own powerhouse of a company is more oblivious than ever about the true identity of Kara. She managed to figure out who Reign was within seconds but something about those damn glasses seems to be throwing her off. Kara is her best friend but Supergirl; she's the girl of her dreams. But Supergirl never stays for long. It's those fleeting moments that keep drawing her towards the hero of her city. Maybe it's the high of the chase, maybe it's the idea of wanting something she could never have that makes everything all that more intense but as long as Supergirl keeps flying through that back office door Lena's heart won't stop skipping a beat.

Lena and James tried, but sometimes not everything works out. Lena would never tell anyone of her infatuation with Supergirl but she also knew it wasn't fair to James to string him along so she did what she knew best. Pushed him away. She left the hero of the dark nights wondering why Lena had just walked away with no explanation. At first, he was persistent in finding out why but after realizing that Lena wouldn't budge he let it go. Some things aren't just meant to be.

Winn Schott, he's got bad luck when it comes to love. First, he falls in love with his best friend who has eyes for someone else. Then, takes a liking to someone who seems to be some what normal but turns out is crazy due to some hereditary curse. Finally, he falls for an alien that's got a kick but also is an art thief. Will he ever catch a break when it comes to love? Maybe. Starting from the moment he and Miss Luthor worked on the black body field generator under the table Winn was smitten. From then on Winn was in awe of the woman who shared the same level of intellect as he did and couldn't help but admire her. However, this whole time he's been watching from afar. Love is a fragile thing and in Winn's case, it could shatter just like that.

After her realization of wanting kids, Alex has devoted her free time to spending it with Ruby. She never knew something was missing until now. Spending all this time with Ruby had made her realize that she was yearning for the feeling of a mothers love. She didn't mean for this to happen but slowly but surely Ruby started to feel like her own kid. She knows she has boundaries to keep being that Ruby is still Sam's daughter but every second spent with Ruby her full attention is on her. Her whole life Alex thought she wasn't capable of fully loving someone. First, Maggie helped her get past that and helped her realize she was just trying to love the wrong person. Then, Alex realized she wanted to love a child, her own, and she was willing to give up everything for it even if it meant losing the potential love of her life.

Love was never in the picture for Sam. The only kind of love she knew was for Ruby. The woman who had raised her kicked her out of the house when she found out she was pregnant and the guy who knocked her up, well he was just a one time mistake. If she was being honest she doesn't know if she has room in her life to love someone. She's dedicated the last 12 years of her life to making a good life for Ruby and even that she felt like she was failing at. Now, she had Reign to worry about. They had finally conquered her but she had to deal with the aftermath of what her alter ego had done. She also had to learn how to maintain her newfound powers without accidentally destructing everything around her. Through all of this, there was one person always there. Alex. It was always Alex in the lab running tests, always Alex she came home to to see her with Ruby, Alex that took her out on weekends to get her mind off of things, and Alex that was just one call away. She was just always there. Could that really be a bad thing though?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 ½ years later

 

The DEO posse was hanging out at their usual place; the alien bar.

Lena had graciously offered to watch Ruby so that Alex could take Sam someplace other than work, the DEO, and her house. After the discovery of Reign’s true identity, Sam has spent most of her time at the DEO trying to learn how to deal with her powers. Knowing the situation, Lena let Sam take all the time she needed before returning back to work.

For the first few months, Sam was torn between taking time to heal and wanting to go back to work. She felt like she owed Lena so much for everything already and didn’t want to take time off from work if she could help it. However, after Alex told her about all the damage Reign had caused (she insisted that she had to know) she was now terrified to be around humans. The only human she felt comfortable about being around alone was Alex. Sam was always anxious that she could hurt her but it put her worries to ease knowing that Kara was Supergirl giving Alex the extra experience with Kryptonians.

Sam feared to be alone at home with Ruby as well so more often times than not Ruby either stayed at a friend’s house or Alex crashed on their living room couch. When they realized how often she was there Sam ended up making a bed for Alex in the guest bedroom.

Tonight was supposed to be Sam’s night to get her mind off of things. She was out with Kara, Mon-El, Imra, and J'onn her fellow alien friends and of course her human friends too James, Winn, and Alex.

“Next rounds are on me!” Kara got up and headed towards the bar.

Shortly after Mon-El followed behind.

“Need a hand?”

“Sure, why not. Just waiting for the drinks to be ready.” Kara stood there looking straight forward.

“I can help with that.” Mon-El jumped over the counter.

“Remember the good old days when I used to work here?” Mon-El let out a small laugh.

“Hahaha, how could I forget.” Kara looks down to push up her glasses and laughs.

“So how have you been?” Mon-El asks as he sets down a glass of club soda in front of Kara.

“Thanks. I’ve been good. Busy but good. Supergirl keeps me busy like always and working as a journalist at CatCo has never been more fun.” Kara gives Mon-El a genuine smile.

“That’s great. I’m glad you’re doing well.” Mon-El set down a glass of whiskey obviously for Alex.

“How are things with you and Imra?” Kara doesn’t know why she asked but it’s too late now.

“If I’m being honest not the best. Thing’s aren’t horrible but I don’t think Imra is happy. Coming here wasn’t easy for her and the change of plans of sticking around didn’t make it any easier. I’m trying my best to make her happy. That’s the least I could do for her.” Kara feels a twinge of pain in her heart.

“Imra seems to enjoy the company of Psi though. I know she’s the villain and all but I think they’re friends or something now.”

Speaking of Psi, Kara hears Alex say, “What’s Psi doing here?”

“I invited her. If that’s okay with you guys.” Imra responds.

“Um, I guess so as long as she doesn’t cause any trouble.” Alex sounds hesitant but doesn’t argue.

“My case and point.” Mon-El nods his head towards them.

Mon-El brings over the rest of the drinks and they head back to the table.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of alcohol you like so I thought I’d get you some alien alcohol.” Mon-El hands Sam a glass of Aldebaran.

“Ah, that’ll give you a terrible hang over,” Kara tells Sam.

Sam raises her eyebrow as J'onn and Alex laughed at the memory of when Kara got drunk.

“Am I missing something?” Sam asks.

“Let’s just say Kara is very much human when she chugs a glass of that.” Alex looks over at Kara.

Kara attempts and fails to hide her embarrassment.

“What was I supposed to expect? Alcohol doesn’t affect Kryptonians and Mon-El goes and makes me drink that.”

“Hey! Don’t blame it on me. We had made a deal and you were just keeping your end of it.” The two of them couldn’t help but join in on the laughter.

Imra silently watched.

She knew she would never quite belong in this group but she always made an effort for Mon-El but at times like these it was hard for her to keep a straight face.

“Well, I have work tomorrow so I guess I’ll pass.” Sam pushes the glass forward.

“Actually you don’t. I made some other plans for us tomorrow so Lena let you off of work and these plans don’t involve an early morning so you’re good for a drink.” Alex pushes the glass back towards Sam.

“Alex, you know I can’t miss any more work.” There’s a concerned look on Sam’s face.

“Sam, you’ve been working your ass off for the past 6 months without a single day off. You can have this one day off and I promise it’ll totally be worth it.” Alex reaches over and squeezes Sam’s hand.

It was a simple gesture but for a second Sam's attention was drawn to their touching hands.

“I guess I can take a day off. Thank you, Alex.” Sam nods her head towards Alex.

It’s little past 1 AM and what the group discovered was that it takes more than one glass of alien hard liquor to get Sam drunk but once you do she’s great at pool. They also learned that J'onn knows how to play pool as well when he chooses too and he and Sam played a very competitive game that lasted most of the night.

Wanting this to be Sam’s night out Alex kept her drinking to a minimum, which now was a good idea. Sam wasn’t overly drunk but definitely tipsy.

Everyone started parting ways and headed home.

Kara achingly watched as Mon-El and Imra walked out of the bar hand-in-hand. When she turned around to face away from them she thought she noticed a similar look on Psi’s face. She would’ve been more curious but she was too tired tonight to care.

J'onn said he had to grab something from the office so he had left before everyone else.

James and Winn headed out saying goodnight to everyone and now it was just Kara, Alex, and Sam.

“I saw the way you were looking at Mon-El tonight.” Tipsy Sam gave Kara sly look.

“Um, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara saw Alex give her a questionable look.

“You know I think I’m going to call it a night too. I’ve got stuff I have to do tomorrow.” Kara hurryingly grabbed her bag and stood up.

“I see that you like to tease when you’re drunk.” Alex poked fun at a laughing Sam.

“Oh, I’m not drunk. Maybe a little tipsy but not drunk at all. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Kara but I can’t help what I see. Super sight you know?” Sam tapped the side of her temple.

“Uh, sure. Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow then. Alex, make sure she gets home safely please.” Kara gives Alex a hug goodbye and makes her way towards the door.

“Of course.” Alex turns her attention back towards Sam.

“I think it’s time for you to go home too.” Alex gave Sam a knowing look.

“I guess so. Wait! What about Ruby?” Sam looked worried suddenly.

“She’s with Lena remember? I’ll take you home and I can pick her up in the morning don’t worry.” Alex reassures Sam who now is relaxed again.

“Oh yeah. Gotta remember to thank her for that. Let’s go then.” Sam stumbled up from her chair.

“Woah there. Watch your step.” Alex instinctively stood up and grabbed Sam’s arm.

“Thanks.” Sam looked over and gave Alex a warm smile.

Another simple gesture. This time getting Alex’s attention.

Alex got Sam into her car and started driving.

“Thank you for tonight and all the other nights,” Sam mumbled as she struggled to stay away.

“You’re welcome.” Alex looked over to notice that Sam was already asleep.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh quietly to herself.

Something Alex realized was that she loved watching Sam sleep. Having spent so much time with her she knew how hard it was for Sam to get a good nights sleep so she always let her doze off when she could. When Sam was able to sleep she looked so peaceful. And beautiful.

When she realized she was staring Alex shook away her thoughts and focused on the road ahead.

It’s been almost two years since her engagement with Maggie ended but still, she felt guilty whenever she felt anything remotely close to affection for any other woman. She tried dating for a bit but it didn’t really work and after her one night stand with Sara she was terrified of doing that again.

Alex finally arrived at Sam’s house and pulled into the familiar driveway.

She got out of the car and walked over to Sam’s side.

“Hey, we’re here.” Alex gently rubbed Sam’s arm.

Sam slowly opened her eyes.

“We’re here. Right. Oka---“ Sam’s eyes started closing again.

Alex once again laughed quietly to herself.

“I know you’re tired but your bed is just a few feet away. C’mon I’ll walk you inside.” Alex grabbed Sam’s hands and gently pulled her up.

Sam finally gained consciousness and tried to get her balance.

Alex closed the car door behind and held Sam’s hand as they walked towards the house.

She casually pulled out her copy of the house key to unlock the door and walked in.

“Okay, we just have to make it to your bed and you can sleep all you want.” Sam nodded in response.

Sam made it to her room and sat down on her bed.

Alex went into her closet to grab her something to change into and came back into the room.

“Here, change into these. I’ll get you some Aspirin for the morning and get going.” Alex headed for the door.

“Wait, will you stay tonight?” Sam called out.

“Of course, if you want me to.” Alex turned around.

“I want you to.”

“Okay.” Alex gave her a knowing smile.

When Alex came back with a glass of water and an Aspirin Sam was already changed and fallen asleep. Alex tucked her in and walked over to what was now basically her bedroom.

Having spent more nights here than not she kept a drawer of spare clothes in the room. She herself changed into more comfortable apparel and went to bed.

**Mon-El and Imra’s place**

After Mon-El decided to stay he and Imra found a nice house to move into. It was a two-bedroom house with a basement. Cozy enough for a couple but not too small.

Kara had her job at CatCo, Winn had a fulltime tech job at the DEO and Mon-El opened up a martial arts class for kids. Everyone had something to do when they weren’t busy saving the world but Imra was lost. She wasn’t used to being on this new planet having to find a new purpose other than saving the world. When she and Mon-El bought this house she realized she enjoyed interior designing. Since then she’s been busy decorating everyone’s houses and more.

It was 1:30 AMwhen Mon-El and Imra got home.

“You invited Psi tonight?” Mon-El asked lightheartedly.

“Yeah, she was telling me how after she left the DEO she didn’t have anywhere to go to hang out so I thought I’d invite her.” Imra was grabbing a glass of water.

“That was nice of you. I remember when I first got here and everyone thought I wasn’t worth giving a shot yet Kara did. I think it takes a big person to reach out a hand of friendship.” Mon-El walked over and rubbed Imra’s back.

“Thank you. I think I’m going to head to bed. You going to stay up late?” Imra turned to face Mon-El.

“No, I’ll be in in a minute.” Mon-El gives Imra a quick kiss and heads over to grab his phone.

“Okay, don’t stay up too long.” Imra disappeared into their bedroom.

Mon-El sits down on the couch and sends a quick text.

**Kara’s place**

Kara takes off her coat and sinks into her couch. She closes her eyes for a second but quickly opens them again when she hears her phone vibrate from her bag.

She smiles when she sees who the text is from.

_“Hey, I just wanted to let you know I had a good time today. It was nice to just hang out. Reminded me of a lot of good memories.”_

Kara quickly typed up a response and put her phone down.

_“I had a good time too. I missed it.”_

The past year and a half have been a great struggle for Kara.

When she first met Imra she didn’t know how to deal with it. It hurt to see Mon-El with someone else after thinking he was dead this whole time.

After some time she tried to get over him but it felt like she was trying to get over him all over again.

At first, she felt betrayed.

She felt as though Mon-El had left her and she was the one here alone.

She then remembered that while it was a long seven months for her for Mon-El it was a whole seven years. Knowing that Mon-El spent most of those seven years trying to come back to her helped her move on a little. It wasn’t like he jumped ships the second he landed in the future.

She was trying to accept the fact that he was happy now and that if she really loved him that is all that should matter.

But he mentioned things weren’t the best between him and Imra.

Kara knows that this shouldn’t be good news but she couldn’t help but feel a bit of hope stir within her.

She never wanted to hurt Imra, which is why she never made a move on Mon-El. Kara knows that Imra isn’t the one in the wrong here, no one is but she can’t help but feel a little jealous of her.

So all Kara can do is go to bed every night replaying the moment she lost Mon-El in her head over and over again and wake up the next morning holding in all the pain and loss.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

**Sam’s place**

It’s 5:30 AM and the alarm goes off. Alex quickly rolls over to turn it off before it wakes Sam.

Alex gets out of bed and goes into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

After she showers and changes she quietly heads out to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Sam. She eats her half and leaves Sam’s half covered on the counter with a note.

By the time Alex is out the door, it’s already 7:15.

**Lena’s place**

It’s 7:25 AM at Lena’s house and both Lena and Ruby are up and ready for the day.

“Do you have everything for school?” Lena asks as she grabs her blazer from the counter.

“Yup! Alex should be here soon.” Ruby is sitting patiently on the couch.

“Okay good. Oh, also don’t forget your lunch dear. Albert made you a turkey sandwich. Your favorite right?” Lena grabs the nicely packed lunch from the kitchen counter and brings it over to Ruby.

“Yeah, it is. Thanks, Lena you’re the best.” Ruby takes her lunch and puts it in her backpack.

“Oh honey, thank Albert. If I made you lunch you wouldn’t be able to keep it down.” That earns a laugh from Ruby.

“Well, I think when you own your own multi-billion dollars company and are the owner of one of the biggest media corporations being a bad cook doesn’t look as bad on your resume.” This time it’s Lena’s turn to laugh.

“Haha, I guess you’re right Ruby.” Lena takes a look down at her watch.

“You should put your coat on honey. Alex should be here any minute.”

Just then there’s a knock on the door.

Due to the several attempts of Lena murder, her place is securely guarded. The only people who have straight access to her front door are Kara, Supergirl, Sam, and Alex.

“That must be Alex,” Ruby says as she runs to the door.

“Hey, Ruby!” Alex greets Ruby as she walks into the house.

“Morning Lena.” Alex gives an awkward wave towards Lena.

“Good morning Alex.” Lena nods in return.

Alex and Lena never developed a close relationship. The most they ever saw each other was either during their outings in which Kara invites Lena or when they are dropping off or picking up Ruby.

It’s not that Alex particularly dislikes Lena but more like they vibe at a different frequency.

“You ready to go Rubes?” Alex puts her arm around Ruby’s shoulder.

“Mhmm, Albert made me a turkey sandwich for lunch.” Ruby beams at Alex.

“Ooo your favorite! Lucky you.” Alex playfully pokes Ruby’s shoulder.

Lena smiles at their simple but genuinely natural interaction.

“Well then, I better get going. I’ve got a company to run.” Lena grabs her purse and makes her way to the door.

“Don’t you have someplace to be with Sam?” Lena asks Alex.

“You’re going somewhere with mom?” It’s less of a question and more of a tease.

“Oh shut up, I just have something to show her today that’s all.” Alex gently shoves Ruby.

“Sure.” Ruby jokingly rolls her eyes and goes out the door.

“You and Sam?” Lena raises her eyebrows in question.

“Oh no. It’s nothing like that. Just helping her adjust to everything is all.” Alex brushes off Lena’s assumption.

“Well, you two do spend an awful lot of time together. If something were to happen I wouldn’t be surprised.” Lena shrugs and walks out past Alex.

Alex stands there stunned for a second before she realizes she’s standing there by herself.

By the time Alex gets to her car, Lena has already left and Ruby is patiently waiting in the passenger seat.

“So, how was your night Rubes?” Alex asks as she turns on the engine.

“It was good. Lena being Lena took me to this nice restaurant and then got us V.I.P. seats to Black Panther!” Ruby sounded ecstatic as she talked about the previous evening.

“That sounds very fun. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“What did you guys do?” Ruby asks curiously.

“Well, I took your mom out to a bar with Kara and our other friends and let me just say your mom doesn’t have much of a filter when she’s drunk.” Alex laughs lightly as she thinks about last night.

“You got mom drunk? She’s never been drunk before.” Ruby sounds surprised.

“Oh yeah, there’s this alien alcohol that we gave her and it did the job. But don’t tell her that I told you that. She’d probably never let me hang out with you again.” Alex gave Ruby a look.

“Haha sure, as if she’d ever do that. She knows I like you too much to do that. She also likes you too much to do that.” That took Alex by surprise.

Alex knows what she meant by that but she still felt a flicker of butterflies in her stomach.

“Um, yeah I guess so.” Alex definitely made it awkward now.

Ruby being the smart kid she is put two and two together but she kept quiet.

The rest of the car ride was quiet because Alex was too flustered to say anything and Ruby knew better than to push her.

Alex pulled into the school drop off life.

“Well, we’re here. Your mom and I will come pick you up after soccer practice. Have fun at school!” Ruby got out of the car.

“Hmmm, the both of you huh,” Ruby smirked and quirked an eyebrow before she quickly ran towards the school.

“Hey!” Alex yelled as the door shut.

**Mon-El and Imra’s place**

It’s 7:30 and Mon-El and Imra are eating breakfast quietly.

“So, what are you doing today?” Imra breaks the silence first.

“I’m helping Kara with this alien fun day for Sam.” Mon-El looks up from his plate.

“Oh, sounds fun.” Imra sounds slightly disappointed.

Mon-El catches on and tries to quickly reassure her.

“You want to come too? I bet Kara wouldn’t mind and I mean you are an alien too.”

“Oh no, it’s okay, I don’t want to intrude.”

Imra doesn’t know if it would be more awkward if she were there or if she wasn’t.

“You sure?” Mon-El asks.

“Yeah yeah. You guys have your alien fun day. I’ve got some work to do today anyway.” Imra gets up to put her plate away.

“Well, if you change your mind just shoot me a text.” Mon-El stands up as well.

“Okay, sounds good.” Imra walks over to give Mon-El a quick kiss before she heads to the shower.

Mon-El looks down at his watch and he’s still got over two hours to kill before he has to meet up with everyone.

He’s never liked being home for long so he decides to go to the DEO to get some training done.

“Imra, I’m going to the DEO to train a bit!” Mon-El yells over to the bathroom.

“Okay! See you later then.” Imra yells back.

The DEO always has spare clothes for him to change into after training so Mon-El just grabs his car keys and leaves.

**Sam’s place**

It’s 8:30 and Sam rolls out of bed groggily. She sees the Aspirin and water on the nightstand and takes it immediately.

She first heads to the bathroom to wash up a bit and walks out to the kitchen to notice that Alex isn’t in the house anymore. She’s slightly disappointed.

She sees the food and note on the table and walks over.

“I went to pick up Ruby and drop her off at school. Make sure you drink a lot of water and take the Aspirin I left on the nightstand. I also made breakfast so make sure you eat and heat it up beforehand. You Kryptonians have to always eat something or else you might die of starvation ☺.”

She smiles as she reads the note.

This isn’t the first time that Alex has dropped off Ruby at school and if she ever leaves before Sam wakes up she always leaves a note.

Alex had made a big pile of pancakes with bacon, eggs, and a bowl of fruit. Alex always made a lot of food for Sam ever since Sam started training her abilities.

Sam poured herself a cup of coffee as she microwaved the cooled food.

She took her plate and bowl of food and walks over to the table to eat.

Just as she sits down Alex walks through the doors.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Alex puts her keys down and joins Sam at the table.

“Yeah, thanks for the Aspirin and the food by the way. Oh also for dropping off Ruby, you didn’t have to do that. You should’ve just woken me up.” Sam was starting to feel bad.

“Hey, it’s not a big deal. You needed to sleep in a bit and after all those drinks you probably wouldn’t have been in the best shape to drive Ruby to school.” Alex just shrugged.

“Well thank you. You know one day I’ll have to pay you back for all of this.” Sam dramatically waves her hand in the air.

“Hahaha no, you don’t. I love spending time with Ruby and I’m happy to help you with anything you need. That’s what friends are for right?” Alex impulsively took Sam’s hand and just like the night before Sam’s eyes went straight to it.

“Yeah, friends,” Sam responded quietly.

“So, um what are we exactly doing today?” Sam asks as she takes a bite of her food.

“You’ll just have to wait and see. Just finish your breakfast and change into something comfortable. We don’t leave until 9:45 so you’ve got time to get excited.” Alex gave Sam a big smile.

Alex got up from the table and walked over to the couch and turned on the TV.

After about 30 minutes she felt Sam sit down next her.

“Whatcha watching?” Sam asks curiously.

“CSI, but if you want to watch something we can.”

“Haha, of course, you’re watching CSI, it’s okay I’ll watch too.” Sam put her right arm behind Alex resting it on the head of the couch.

Alex was sitting on a three-seated couch and of all the places to sit Sam chose to sit down right next to her.

It wasn’t all that intentional. Sam was just used to always sitting next to Alex whenever they were out so she just instinctively did that at home too.

As they watched the show Sam progressively got closer and closer to Alex.

At this point, Sam was leaning into Alex, which Alex didn’t mind at all.

When the episode ended Alex checked her watch and it was already 9:45.

“I think it’s time for us to head out.” Alex tried to stretch from where she was sitting.

Sam slowly got up from her position and lent a hand to Alex.

“Thanks.” Alex grabbed Sam’s hand as she got up.

Their hands lingered near each other as Alex walked towards her keys and both of them noticed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone! Part 2 is here! I know it was a long wait so thank you for your patience. These next few chapters cover a lot so buckle up for the long but fun ride! Also, a quick clarification and apology. There seem to have been a small misunderstanding about the featured ships and tags on this story regarding Sanvers and AgentReign. For those who were expecting a Sanvers heavy story I apologize for misleading you. That was not my intention. The reason Sanvers was tagged was because the relationship plays a role later on in the story and I tagged all relevant ships. So, again, I apologize for those who were disappointed by the lack of Sanvers content.
> 
> \- B

**Lena’s office**

“Ms. Luthor, Mr. Schott is here to see you.” Jess, Lena’s assistant peaked through Lena’s office door.

“Thank you, Jess, you can let him.”

Lena could hear Jess calling over Winn from behind the door.

“Hey, Lena! How could I be of assistance for the multi-billionaire today?” Winn walked in with a natural pep in his walk.

“Hello Winn, thank you for coming in on such short notice. With Sam out today I kind of needed a hand with a new project I’ve been working on.” Lena stood up from her chair and walked around her desk.

“Oh yeah, I forgot Sam had that alien fun day thing with Kara today.” Winn blurted out.

“Kara? What is she doing at an alien fun day?” Lena asked confused.

“Oh um, did I say Kara? Um, she’s there for moral support. Yeah, moral support, ‘cause you know Sam and Kara are friends an—you know what I’m going to stop talking now.” Winn scratched the back of his head as he does when he tries to get himself out of a hole he’s dug up.

“Uh, okay then.” Lena slowly nods in response.

“Anyways, you were saying you needed my help?” Winn quickly attempts to change the topic.

“Ah yes, there is this new power generator L-Corp has been developing and there’s a key aspect that I’ve been struggling to figure out. If it was an earthly element we were using I’d be able to figure it out easily but it’s not.”

“You’re using an alien element to create a power generator?” Winn’s curiosity was now peaked.

“Well, yes. When Rhea tried to take over the world she provided me with this Daximite rock that could harness the power of a thousand suns and well obviously she was trying to use it for an evil purpose as I want to turn that into a device that could power National City as a whole and maybe other cities as well.” Lena leaned onto the edge of her desk.

“Oh yeah, evil mom with alien stuff. I remember that. We did make a kickass team taking her down though!” Winn’s face brightened as he remembered the stressful yet most adrenaline packed situation he's ever faced in his life.

“Anyways, I’m assuming since it can harness the power of a thousand suns you don’t know how to contain that much energy.” Winn gets back to the point.

“Yes, and I figured since you work with Supergirl and the DEO you guys have dealt with something like this. The DEO must have some way to contain all the alien objects they find right?” Lena asks hopeful.

“I mean we do have some technology involved with that but we’ve never dealt with anything as big as what you’re explaining but I probably could figure out how our containing devices work and we can figure out a way to alter it to hold in the amount of power that your rock has.” Winn feels a bit a pride knowing he could help Lena.

“That would be great! This device I’m working on would be great for the company as well as a great way to save energy all over the cities. Thank you, Winn.” Lena gives your big yet sophisticated smile.

“Well don’t thank me yet, I haven’t given you anything useful yet. Let me talk to J’onn and see what I can find for you.” Winn tries to act cool.

“I’ll wait to hear back from you then Winn.” Lena smiled as she reached her hand out.

Winn shook her hand and swore he felt what they called the “connection”.

“Um, okay then. See you later Miss CEO.” Winn attempted and failed not to sound flustered.

Lena could see the embarrassment on Winn’s face and just smiled.

Winn showed himself out.

For the rest of the day, all he could think about was Lena Luthor and how enchanting her smile was.

**The DEO**

“You got me off of work to take me to the DEO? I could’ve done that after work.” Sam asks Alex confused as they walk into the DEO.

“Nope, just wait. We’re just here to pick up a few things and we’re meeting everyone else at the facility.” Alex casually walked over the weapon room to grab what appeared to be a jetpack and a small high-tech device.

Sam was curious but decided not to ask.

After Alex grabbed what she needed she walked to the DEO garage where all their transportation vehicles were. Sam just quietly trailed behind.

“Here put this on.” Alex handed Sam a black helmet.

“Aren’t we driving there?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Yes, but not in a car so, put it on.” Alex put her own helmet on and walked over to her motorcycle.

“Wait, we’re going on motorcycles? I don’t even know how to ride one!” Sam just stood there staring at Alex.

“Relax, I’m driving. All you have to do is sit back and relax. Actually, you might want to lean forward and hold tight but either way, it’s going to be fine. I’ve been riding this baby for almost five years now.” Sam still stood there stunned.

“C’mon we’re going to be late.” Alex hopped onto the motorcycle and waited for Sam to get on as well.

Sam took a deep breath and slowly walked over.

“Hold on tight.” Alex kicked back the kickstand and opened the garage door.

The sudden brightness made Sam squint and before she knew it they were speeding forward.

“Are you supposed to be going this fast?” Sam yelled over the loud gushes of wind.

“Probably not but it’s no fun unless you go fast!” Alex yelled back.

Realizing they weren’t going to go any slower Sam just shut her eyes tight and leaned in further into Alex’s back.

**DEO’s training facility**

“Mon-El could you pass me that big block over there?” Kara points to the block next to the weaponry shed.

Kara and Mon-El had arrived early to set up for the day’s event. They were both in their suits, which were the most durable for the activities they had planned for the day.

“Yeah, sure.” Mon-El easily picks up the block as if it weighs nothing more than a pound and walks over.

“Here you go Supergirl.” Mon-El gives a big smile.

“Thank you Valor,” Kara responds lightheartedly.

“Valor?” Mon-El sits down on the block.

“Haha yeah, I mean you’ve grown into this courageous selfless hero. Just a nickname I’ve come up for you I guess.” Kara shrugs.

“Hahaha, Supergirl and Valor. I think that has a nice ring to it.” Mon-El stands up and smiles.

“Hmm, I guess it does.” Kara turns around to finish setting up.

A few minutes later J’onn flies in in his Martian form.

“Sorry I’m late, my father got lost on the way over so I had to help him out.”

Right on cue M’yrnn flies in, also in his Martian form.

“Hello, Kara. Mon-El” M’yrnn nods towards their direction.

“So, do you guys need a hand with anything?” J’onn ask as he shifts back to his human form.

M’yrnn follows suit.

“Nope. We just got the last of it set up. Just waiting for Alex and Sam. They’re only a couple of miles away.” States Kara causally using her super hearing.

“What is this “alien fun day” you all speak of?” M’yrnn asks confused.

“Well, ever since Sam discovered her powers she’s beeen overwhelmed with the darkness and pain of Reign so Alex came up with the idea of an alien fun day to show her that there are perks of being an alien,” Kara explained excitedly.

“Ah, I see. What is it exactly you have planned for the morning?” M’yrnn seemed a bit more intrigued now.

“J’onn and I are going to show Sam how exhilarating it is to fly and then Mon-El is going to show her some fun tricks to having super strength. To top it all off we’ve set up what I’ve named the KRYPTODOOM 2000. It’s basically an obstacle course made up of weapons lethal to humans but will barely leave a scratch on us Kryptonians.” Kara was basically bouncing in joy with her creation.

“Ah, that explains why all my DEO weapons are out here in the open without my authorization.” J’onn raised an eyebrow towards Kara.

“Sorry about that. I may have had Alex use her card to unlock the weaponry room just for today.” After shying away for a second Kara flashed J’onn a big smile.

“I’ll talk to Alex later then,” J’onn responded sternly.

“No no don’t be mad at her. She’s just trying to do something nice for Sam and what’s nicer than a giant obstacle course that could potentially kill any non-Kryptonians that enters it?”

“Alright alright.” J’onn lets out a big sigh.

J’onn, the space dad lately hasn’t been able to argue about anything when it came to Alex and Kara.

“Looks like the V.I.P. guest of the party has finally arrived.” Mon-El pointed out the motorcycle coming their way.

Alex and Sam sped past them as Alex came to a sudden halt next to the shed.

“I am never riding on a motorcycle with you ever again,” Sam stated as she quickly got off the vehicle.

Alex laughed in response as she hung both hers and Sam’s helmet on the motorcycle handle.

“Oh c’mon you’re basically invincible and that’s what bothered you? Me going a few mph over?” Alex started walking towards the rest of the group.

“Um, a few? Are you kidding me? You were going so fast you probably would have started hovering off the ground.” Sam responded wide-eyed.

Alex just brushed off the comment with a laugh.

“Hey, guys!” Kara finally interrupted the two women’s conversation.

Sam then realized that it wasn’t just her and Alex here.

“Um, what is everyone doing here?” Sam looked back and forth between Alex and Kara.

“Welcome to Alien Fun Day!” Kara blurted excitedly.

“Alien Fun Day?” Sam gave Alex an uncertain look.

“You got me called off work for an alien fun day? Which I don’t even know what it is by the way.” Sam still looked a bit tense about all of this.

“It’ll be fun, Sam. The these past few months you’ve been grilling yourself with training determined to get your powers under control which I totally understand but there’s more to life than just training and that’s coming from me.” Alex gave Sam a soft look.

“So, is this some sort of day at the park but an extraterrestrial version?”

“Basically.” Mon-El responds.

“C’mon Sam just give it a shot alright? For me?” Alex put a hand on Sam’s arm.

Sam let out a sigh.

“Alright. For you.” Sam squinted her eyes towards Alex, which earned her a smile.

“Okay, Sam follow me. We’ve got something for you.” Kara started walking towards the shed.

Sam gave Alex a curious look who just encouraged her to follow Kara.

Sam waited outside the shed as Kara went inside to retrieve something.

“Here, open this.” Kara handed Sam a flat box.

Sam hesitantly opened the box.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was inside.

“Is this for me?” Sam looked up at Kara.

Kara nodded in response.

“You can thank Alex. It was her idea. Her and Winn spent the past month making it.”

Sam looked over to where Alex was standing and she was just smiling.

Sam walked into the shed and back out wearing her newly designed suit.

It was a charcoal black pantsuit with a strip of dark red on either side of her body. To go with it she had matching dark red boots and dark red cape. And of course, the S signifying The House of El marked her chest in red outlined in yellow.

Unlike Reign’s suit, this one resembled honor. It was power unlike Reign’s and strength in a whole new way.

There was a newfound confidence in Sam’s step.

“You look amazing.” Alex breathed out when Sam finally joined the group.

“I hear I have you to thank.” Sam smiles widely.

“I thought you needed a new suit to go with your new life.” Alex simply shrugged.

“Well thank you. I love it. Really.” Sam pulled Alex into a tight embrace.

**The DEO**

Winn was busy going through the DEO’s inventory to find what Lena was asking for.

After only an hour of looking, Winn found something.

Winn pulled out his phone to give Lena.

“Jess from LCorp. How may I help you?”

“Hi Jess, it’s Winn, Winn Schott. I was just in the office to meet Ms. Luthor earlier today.”

“Ah yes, I remember you, Mr. Schott. Would you like me to put you through to Ms. Luthor?”

“Yes, that’d be great. Thank you.” Winn played with a pen while he waited.

“Hello, Lena Luthor speaking.” Lena’s silky voice came through the phone causing Winn to lose his train of thought.

“Um, oh yeah, hi Lena, it’s Winn.” Winn stumbled his words.

“Oh hello Winn. Got something for me?”

“Actually yes. I found something in the DEO database that resembles what you were looking for. Do you um, want to meet up for dinner to go over it?” Winn was hesitant to ask but knew this was his chance if he was going to.

“That’s great! Thank you. I actually have other dinner plans tonight but tomorrow?” Winn was disappointed but he tried not to let it show.

“Yeah of course. Dinner tomorrow then. I’ll text you the location tomorrow.”

“Okay, well thank you again and I look forward to working with you again Winn,” Winn swore he could hear Lena smile on the other line.

They hung up and Winn sat at his desk stunned. He was disappointed for a minute that tonight didn’t work but he was still going to dinner with Lena Luthor. The Lena Luthor. He was ecstatic and now that he thought about it he was super anxious. He frantically started texting Kara for help.


	5. Chapter 4

**DEO’s training facility**

It was 12:30 and everyone decided it was time for a lunch break.

“That was amazing. All of it.” Sam breathed out as she dusted off the remainder of the cement on her hands.

For the first hour, she had flown around National City with Kara, J’onn, and M’yrnn. At first, they took it slow because Sam hadn’t flown much. Once she got the hang of things they were flying as fast as lightning.

Halfway through their flying session, Alex had joined them. Sam realized why Alex had packed the jetpack

When they landed she told Alex that she now understood why she liked going so fast on the motorcycle, which only made Alex laugh.

Sam later also found out the small device that Alex had brought heightened her strength and speed. This gave Alex the stamina to keep up with the rest of the aliens as they effortlessly flew and ran around.

After that Mon-El led her to a pile of cement blocks. He then proceeded to throw them in the air and jumped up to punch them in mid-air.

Sam was hesitant at first but eventually followed suit. Much like flying she got the hang of it and started to do all sorts of tricks in the air. At one point she threw up multiple blocks at a time and did some flips before she crushed them to pieces.

However, Sam realized this made her terribly hungry.

“So, are we eating now?” Sam asked out loud.

“You’re starting to sound like Kara.” J’onn poked fun.

“Hey! We Kryptonians take a lot to function.” Kara defended the both of them.

“After the DEO bought this facility from the government J’onn made sure to add a personal kitchen fully stocked 24/7 just for Kara.” Alex jumped in on the teasing.

“Okay, that’s because that one time we had that intense training and there wasn’t anything to eat and the closest restaurant was miles away and I couldn’t even fly because I was so hungry!" Kara once again tried to defend herself.

Alex, J’onn, and Mon-El laughed at the memory.

“Well, I made sure to bring some pot stickers beforehand today so you might want to hurry up before anyone else takes them,” Mon-El spoke up.

Before they knew it Kara was already in the kitchen.

Everyone laughed as they followed behind.

Sam and Alex fell back a bit leaving some space between them and the rest of the crew.

“Thank you, Alex, really, thank you for everything. The suit, the day off, and just being there for me through it all.” Sam just looked at the ground and shook her head.

Alex gently lifted Sam’s head by her chin.

“Hey, you don’t have to say thank you. You’ve been through a lot and I know my past doesn’t nearly measure up to what Reign did to you but I do have some experience with avoiding my issues. You came to this city all alone but now you’ve got us. You’ve got me. We’re not strangers anymore Sam. We’re meant to help you and I’m going to keep doing that even after all of this is over.” Alex smiled at Sam gently.

“Also, the suit looks badass on you. You gotta say I’m quite the designer.” Alex winked.

Sam couldn’t help but blush at the compliment.

Alex grabbed Sam’s hand and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When the crew finished their lunch Kara excitedly took Sam through her obstacle course.

By the time they were finished, it was already 2:30 in the afternoon.

Alex took Sam back home so she could shower and pick up Ruby. J’onn, M’yrnn, and Mon-El returned to the DEO to work on a few things and Kara headed back to CatCo.

**Sam’s place**

Alex had returned her DEO motorcycle and driven Sam back home in the car they came in.

As Alex neared Sam’s house Sam looks down at her watch.

“Shoot!” Sam looked panicked.

“What’s wrong?” Alex looked over concerned.

“It’s already 3:10 and Ruby gets out of school at 3:15. I was going to shower first but I guess I don’t have time.” Sam shakes her.

“She has soccer practice today remember?” Alex looks over with an amused smile.

“Oh my gosh, I forgot. How is it that you know what’s going on in Ruby’s life better than me? I sound like such a terrible mother.” Sam brings her hand to her temple.

“Hey, you’re not a terrible mom. You’re busy and it’s okay to forget things time to time. Ruby doesn’t think you’re a terrible mom and neither do I.” Alex reaches over and squeezes Sam’s knee.

Sam gives a small smile but stays silent the remainder of the short car ride.

Once they arrived Alex casually got of the car.

“You staying?” Sam asked over the car hood.

“I’ll drive you to pick up Ruby later. You’re probably tired.” This was Alex’s lame way of trying to spend more time with Sam.

“No no no, it’s okay. You dropped her off this morning. The least I can do for my daughter is picking her up from school.” Sam crinkles her eyebrows.

Alex stares for a moment taking in how adorable Sam was.

Alex can’t help but smile.

“Actually, I kind of told Ruby we would both come pick her up later.” Alex gives Sam an embarrassed smile.

That’s when it sinks in for Sam. Alex really would do anything for them. Alex goes out of her way to spend time with them and enjoys it. She never makes it seem like it’s a hassle and is always so loving about it.

A big smile grows on Sam’s face.

“What?” Alex asks sarcastically annoyed.

“I think I love you, Alex Danvers.” Sam breathes out.

“W-what…?” Alex asks again but taken back this time.

**CatCo**

When Kara was heading towards the office she noticed a bunch of texts and missed calls from Winn.

She calls him back worried.

_"Kara!"_ Winn picks up automatically.

"Is everything okay?" There's concern in Kara's voice.

_"Yeah yeah, it's just there's this thing about Lena."_

The name of her best friend gets her attention.

"What about Lena?" Kara asks.

She hears J'onn's voice in the distant background.

_"Sorry gotta go. I'll call you back later! It's nothing big so don't worry about it!"_ Winn hangs up before Kara can ask any more questions.

To get her mind off of this Kara goes back to work.

As Kara was finishing her most recent report she got a Supergirl alert from Lena.

With Winn's call earlier and this now Kara was worried.

Without thinking twice Kara rushed out to Lena’s office.

**Lena’s office**

Within minutes Supergirl flies through the office back door.

With a very concerned look on her face, Supergirl asks, “What’s wrong Lena? Did something happen?”

The concern is replaced by confusion when she sees Lena safe and uninjured casually getting up from her desk.

“Would you believe me if I said I thought Supergirl withdrawal was an emergency?” Lena had a guilty look on her face.

Supergirl is taken back by the response. It wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Oh… um, I’m here now.” Supergirl tries to clear her voice.

“Oh my goodness. That was too forward, wasn’t it? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things awkward. But, I did miss you.” Lena looks apologetic.

“No no, it’s okay. Um, just wasn’t expecting it is all. I missed you too Lena.” Kara tried to stay in character.

Hearing those words made Lena’s heart flutter which Supergirl catches.

“Would you like some water?” Lena offers.

“Sure, that’d be nice.” Supergirl gives a small smile.

Lena walks over to her mini bar and picks up the jar that has water instead of alcohol and pours herself and Supergirl a glass.

These are the moments that Lena holds onto. The fleeting moments between her and Supergirl.

She knows they never last longer than a few minutes unless her life is in danger so she cherishes them.

Lena turns around to hand Supergirl her water only to see that she hasn’t moved from the spot she was at moments ago.

“You can sit down you know? I know the Girl of Steel doesn’t get tired that easily but I do which is the reason why I have a couch.” Lena lets out a small laugh.

“Haha sorry. I guess I’m just used to standing around.” Supergirl walks over to the couch.

She knows she can’t stay for very long but she does this for Lena.

Lena sits across from Supergirl.

There’s a minute of awkward silence.

Lena realizes that she’s never had this much time with Supergirl where nothing was urgent.

Usually, she’s on the verge of her death or Supergirl needs her help saving the world.

This may actually be more awkward for Supergirl. Kara is used to talking to Lena as her best friend but in order to maintain her Supergirl facade, she needed to make it appear as though she was unfamiliar with the woman sitting across from her. Hence the reason Supergirl never stays long.

“I don’t know what I was planning on saying or doing once you actually got here.” Lena looks at her glass and lets out a small laugh.

“Multi-billionaire genius and I can’t think in advance.” Lena shakes her head.

“It’s okay. I was just worried something bad happened to you.” Supergirl gives her a knowing look.

“You were?” Lena looks up.

“Of course I was. Why wouldn’t I be? Lena, you have saved my life countless times before and helped me save the lives of others too.” Supergirl gave Lena a sympathetic look.

“Thank you. Well, I better let you get going then. A lot of lives to be saved in National City.” Lena gets up from her seat.

“Yes, I should probably be going. Send Kara my regards.” Supergirl walks back towards the glass doors.

“I’ll see you around then Supergirl.” Lena stands by the door.

Lena watches in awe as Supergirl flies out into the city.

This may have been the shortest conversation she’s ever had with Supergirl but again, this is how Lena’s infatuation thrives.

Lena knows it’s not possible to ever have anything tangible with the hero of her city so she lets her have these small moments of weakness where she feeds on Supergirl’s presence.

Who would have thought Lena Luthor the woman of power and independence could bend at the knees at just the thought of Supergirl.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kara’s place**

After her quick meeting with Lena Kara headed back home to get ready for dinner… with Lena. This time they’ll be able to make actual conversation.

As she’s about to head out she gets a call from Winn.

“Hey Winn,” Kara puts him on speaker she heads over to grab her coat.

“Hey Kara, so about earlier. I’ve got a favor.” Kara laughs to herself.

Winn has never hesitated when it came to asking for favors.

“Yeah, what’s up?” She picks up the phone and turns off speaker as she heads out.

“You’re having dinner with Lena tonight right?”

“Yeah, why?” Kara doesn’t know where this conversation is leading.

“So, I’m helping Lena with this project LCorp is working on and I’m supposed to have dinner with her tomorrow. I may have this small teeny tiny thing for her… so… I was wondering if you’d put in a good word for me?” This was not what she was expecting at all.

“You like Lena? Like, Lena Luthor? My best friend Lena?” Kara questions.

“… Maybe?” Kara could just image Winn shriveling up on the other end.

“Haha well, I support you fully.”

“Wait, really?” Winn’s voice is full of shock.

“Yes, really. You two are my best friends. I think it’ll be actually kind of cute…” Kara reassures him.

“… But if you hurt her I know where to find you Schott.” then threatens him.

“Yeah, of course. I would never hurt her. Well gotta get back to work now. Thanks, Kara!”

“Haha bye, Winn.” Kara hangs up the phone and starts driving.

Kara pulls up at the nice restaurant that Lena had made a reservation for.

Every time the two of them go out for dinner Lena always ends up choosing some high-end restaurant and then insists on paying. At this point in their relationship, Kara has learned not to argue.

She walks in to see that Lena was already waiting for her at a reserved table.

When Kara walks over to the table Lena gets up to greet her friend.

“Hey, I hope traffic wasn’t too bad getting here.” Lena pulls Kara into a hug.

“Hey! No, it wasn’t at all.” Kara was lying.

It was actually terrible. For once Kara drove instead of flying and she forgot how impatient she could get waiting behind a wheel when she could be at her destination in minutes.

“I ordered some appetizers in advance because I know how hungry you can get and you’re probably are after the morning you had.” Kara gives Lena a confused look.

“I was talking to Winn earlier today and he might have mentioned that you were with Sam and Supergirl for an alien fun day,” Lena confesses.

That didn’t make Kara feel any better.

Kara made a mental note to remind Winn about being careful about what he says regarding Supergirl.

“Oh yeah, um, I figured Sam would need some moral support.”

Smooth, Kara thought to herself.

"That's what Winn said." Lena gave her a light smile.

“Well, thank you for ordering.” Kara thanks Lena.

Today’s dinner was a simple two-course meal. This particular restaurant was well known for their fantastic lobster which the both of them had ordered while Lena had a salad to go with it and Kara, well I guess you could call it a fancy serving of pot stickers.

As the waiter brought over their dessert Kara notices that Lena becomes a little fidgety.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asks.

“Yeah yeah, I just have this small dilemma.”

Worried about her best friend Kara frowns.

“It’s just, there’s this thing I haven’t told anyone and I don’t really know how to talk about it. It’s actually a bit ridiculous if you think about it.” Lena lets out a small laugh.

“Lena, you know you can tell me anything. What’s wrong?”

“Actually, could we talk about it someplace else?” Lena seems a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, of course.”

Kara calls the waiter over and asks for their dessert to be packed.

By the time they pay the bill and are on their way out it’s 6 o’clock. However, the sun hasn’t set yet so they decide to take a walk around the park around the corner.

Kara was still very worried thinking about all the worst-case scenarios.

“So, what’s wrong? Are you in danger?” Kara’s eyebrows have yet to relax.

“No no, it’s nothing like that. There’s this person…” Kara relaxes a bit now but is still confused.

“… She’s amazing, almost mysterious. She radiates kindness and only knows how to do good.” Kara is starting to understand where this is going.

“I think I’m falling for her Kara.” Lena finally looks over to Kara after staring straight ahead.

“But it would never work.” Kara noticed the disappointment fall on Lena’s face.

“Why not?” Kara asked softly.

“Because… she's Supergirl.” Lena takes in a sharp breath.

Hearing this Kara suddenly halts.

This was definitely not what she was expecting.

Remembering that her friend was waiting for a response from her she looked up to face Lena.

“Are you okay?” Lena seemed concerned now.

“Yeah, sorry. Just wasn’t expecting that. Um, why Supergirl?” Kara was careful about what she said from this point on. She didn’t want to hurt her friend in any way but didn’t want to encourage her friend into something she knew wasn’t possible. She also couldn’t risk blowing her cover.

“It’s the fun in chasing the high I think. I know I could never have her so I just look forward to the small opportunities I do have with her.” Lena walks with her hands folded as she confesses her long-held secret.

“She actually came by today.” Lena looks towards Kara and there’s a small smile on her face.

That’s when Kara realizes what really happened earlier that day. Why Lena was a bit finicky. Why she offered Supergirl a glass of water when she never did before. And when her heart sped up for a moment.

How could she have not caught on earlier? She basically spent the majority of her time outside of the DEO with her and not once had Lena led on about these feelings.

“Oh did she? What for?” Kara tried to act casual.

“I called her to say hi and she hurried over to check in. Like I said, she radiates kindness. Who would have thought a Luthor and a Super would be friends let alone a Luthor falling for one.” Lena’s smile was growing.

“What do I do Kara?” Lena stops and faces Kara.

“Huh?” Kara was still processing.

“Oh um, what do you want to do?” Kara asks hesitantly.

“If she wasn’t Supergirl and I wasn’t, well me then I’d probably ask her out. Take her out to a nice dinner. Actually hold a conversation longer than an exchange of greetings or about saving my life. I want to get to know her. Who she is underneath that S. She’s the Girl of Steel, the hero of National City but who is she when she’s not a hero?” Lena gazed at the now setting sun as she daydreamed about a future with Supergirl.

Little did she know that everything she had listed was happening now. She knew Supergirl underneath the S. She had taken Supergirl out to dinner several times. She’s had deep conversations with her. But, of course, Lena was unaware of it all.

“But that’s not our reality is it. I’m a Luthor who’s still trying to earn the trust of her city and she’s Supergirl busy flying around saving the world.” Lena let out a big sigh.

Kara didn’t know what she was thinking when she asked the following.

“How about Winn?”

“Hmm? What about Winn?” Lena responds.

“Well, he told me that you guys were having dinner tomorrow. I know it’s for work but could it be possibly something more?”

“Honestly, yes I think I could be. I know that what I feel about Supergirl could be superficial while Winn is the tangible idea. He’s a great guy and is terrible at hiding his feeling.” Lena lets out a small laugh at the last part.

“That is true.” Kara joins her.

“I know what I need is something realistic and Winn is just that. Supergirl is this fantasy that I’m just chasing after. But it wouldn’t be fair to Winn. I wouldn’t be dedicated to Winn as much as I would want to be.” Lena seemed conflicted.

Kara had to take a minute to figure out how to advise her friend. So much has happened to Lena the past few years and Kara just wants her to be happy. But she also knows that allowing her to pursue what might potentially be her happiness could actually, would hurt her. She also didn’t want to hurt Winn in the process.

This was a dilemma.

“Have you brought this up to Supergirl?” Kara asks already knowing the answer.

“Haha, I’d be crazy to,” Lena responds.

Kara wanted the let down to be coming from Supergirl herself but dreaded it.

“Not that what I think matters here but you should probably talk to Supergirl but not with high hopes. Winn is a great guy and if you talk to him about it too I bet he’d understand.” Actually, Kara knew he would.

“No, Kara your opinion matters a lot to me. Supergirl may have saved my life but you, Kara Danvers are my hero. I would not have gotten through the things I have if it wasn’t you who was by my side. I should have told you sooner about this but I wasn’t really sure myself until recently. You understand don’t you?” Lena tilted her head slightly to the side with a soft look on her face.

“Of course I understand Lena. How you decide to deal with things is up to you. The struggles you have are your business, not mine. But, know that I’m always here for you no matter what. You already know that I won’t judge. I love you, Lena. You’re my best friend and there’s nothing you could ever tell me that would push me away.”

Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug.

Kara felt a single drop of tear fall on her shoulder.

Lena Luthor does not cry but right now at this moment, she is moved. She feels the genuine love and she isn’t afraid to hide.

Knowing this Kara chooses not to do anything about it. She lets Lena have her moment as she just holds her tight.

**Mon-El and Imra’s place**

Mon-El had spent the whole day out trying to keep busy. He noticed that Imra wasn’t the happiest lately and he had a feeling he was partly the reason why. He tried to give her as much space as possible without seeming careless.

Around 5:30 Mon-El headed back home for dinner.

The one thing that has been consistent between him and Imra was their effort to end the day together. Mon-El planned on cooking Imra’s favorite since they arrived at National City. Burgers. It was nice out tonight and they had bought a grill that has yet to be used so tonight was the perfect time to use it.

When Mon-El pulled around to the house he noticed an unfamiliar car parked in their driveway.

He walked into the house to see Imra laughing on the couch with Psi.

“Mon-El, I didn’t know you were going to be home this early.” Imra got up abruptly to greet her husband.

“Oh yeah, sorry I didn’t call. Thought I'd surprise you. I just wanted to cook dinner for you today, your favorite, burgers.” Mon-El put his keys down and walked towards the couch to greet Psi.

“Hi Psi.”

“Mon-El” Psi nodded towards Mon-El’s direction.

Mon-El never had a big issue with Psi. She may have done some bad things in the past but so has he. He was in no place to judge. He saw that as of late Psi was the one thing that made Imra smile and he didn’t want to stand in the way of that.

He was taken by surprise by her presence in his house, however. Usually, when Imra and Psi are together it’s in the down-low. He also didn’t realize they hung out this casually as well. He knew Psi came by occasionally to help with DEO cases and that she worked with Imra at the office at times but other than seeing Psi at the bar the other night he wouldn’t have thought they were friends friends.

“Well, I should probably get going then.” Psi started heading towards the door.

“Actually, do you want to stay for dinner Psi?” Mon-El offered.

This took both Imra and Psi by surprised.

“Are you sure Mon-El?” Imra asked.

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude on whatever Mon-El had planned.” Psi seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“No no, it’s okay. There’s plenty of burger ingredients to make enough for the three of us and I guess I never got a chance to get to know you Psi.” Mon-El was trying here.

Imra noticed the effort and she appreciated it.

“If you’re really sure, why not.” Psi finally agreed to the offer.

A little while later Mon-El took the ingredients out to the patio while the two girls stayed inside talking.

As Mon-El grilled he could see the two of them laughing and talking through the glass doors. Another thing he noticed was the small gestures of Psi.

It was simple things like picking off an eyelash off Imra’s face or putting her hand on Imra’s knee as they laughed.

Mon-El wasn’t jealous per say but he was picking up on what Psi was putting down but for some reason, Imra seemed clueless. If not she was very good at acting like she was.

The flirting continued all throughout their meal.

Mon-El would catch glimpses of Psi longingly staring at Imra in between bites or see her discomfort when he and Imra shared a quick kiss right before they ate.

Clearly, Psi made Imra happy but Psi seemed to be wanting more out of this relationship than Imra.

“So, what have you been up to as of late Psi?” Mon-El attempted to make small conversation.

“I’ve been doing community service to make up for the charges that the DEO wasn’t able to drop for me. Not that I’m complaining. I got a great opportunity in life and I’ll take what I can get. I’ve actually got Imra to thank.” Mon-El raised his eyebrows.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Mon-El was curious.

“She’s the one who put in a good word for me that convinced J’onn to be willing to negotiate. If it wasn’t for her I would still be sitting in that containment cell eating prison food instead of this amazingly well-grilled burger.” Psi tried to keep things lighthearted with the compliment.

“Ah, I see. Well, Imra does have a good track record for seeing the best in people. One of the reasons why I married her.” Mon-El absent-mindedly added the last comment.

He then noticed the slight grimace from Psi and felt a pang of guilt.

He should be feeling jealous that someone else wants Imra the way he has her. Maybe he shouldn’t just stand by and watch knowingly as some stranger flirts with his wife but deep inside he knows why he’s allowing it.

He loves Imra. He’ll always love her. She was there for him at his worst but that’s the thing. He was at his worst because he thought he would never see the love of his life again. He loves Imra but she’s not the love of his life. Kara is. But he’s a faithful man to Imra. All Imra has done the past nine years has been by his side and all he wants to do is make her happy.

As bad as this might sound this could a solution for the two of them. Imra wants to be happy but it’s hard to do that when she’s constantly standing side-by-side with her husband and his ex who’s obviously still in love with him. Mon-El wants to be a good man but he can’t stay in a relationship where it’s all just a lie.

After they all finish eating Psi insisted that she stick around to help clean up saying it was the least she could do.

After all the dishes were put away Psi thanks Mon-El for the meal and heads towards the door once again.

Imra offers to walk her out and Mon-El heads upstairs to take a shower.

“I had a great time today,” Psi says as Imra closes the door behind her.

“Yeah, so did I. It really took my mind off of things,” Imra confessed.

Psi stared at Imra’s face. She couldn’t read it. Anyone else and she could read their emotions straight from their face but Imra was different. Everything was masked by her smile.

“I’m sorry.” Psi whispers.

“What fo—“

Imra is cut off by an abrupt kiss.

Imra hesitates at first but eventually leans into the kiss. When she finally comes to her senses she pulls back.

“I-I can’t. Mon-El.” Imra quickly turns her head to look at the door.

“I know. I know you can’t. But Mon-El knows too.” Psi softly responds.

Psi knew that Mon-El was watching. She knew but still couldn’t help herself. She knew that whatever she tries she’d always be the villain on a pardon. People like her don’t get the victory but they can still play the game right?

Imra was taken back by Psi’s comment but by the time she’d form words Psi was already driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope y'all enjoyed Part 2! Yes, there are a lot of cliffhangers and well, you'll just have to wait for Part 3 to see what happens! Thanks again for reading.
> 
> \- B


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi everyone! Yes, I am indeed still alive. Thank you for those who have been waiting patiently as this update took a bit longer than usual. I had taken a break from writing for a bit due to a lot happening in my life but I am back and more excited than ever to continue writing this story for you guys. These next few chapters were so fun for me to write but might not be the most fun to read. We've got a lot of angst happening but I promise good things will happen soon! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**Mon-El and Imra's place**

Imra stood in front of her front door stunned. She watched as Psi's car disappeared into the distance and slowly lifted her hand up to her lips.

After attempting but failing to collect her thoughts Imra walked back inside. She walks over to her kitchen and grabs a bottle of beer out of the fridge. She takes a quick swing and puts the bottle down.

Leaving the bottle behind her, she walks upstairs to her and Mon-El's bedroom. She sat on the bed staring out the door.

Imra sat there for roughly 5 minutes until Mon-El walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Is everything alright?" There was a look of concern on Mon-El's face as he slowly came to a stop.

"Um, yeah. Everything's fine." Imra continued to just sit there.

Mon-El tried to give her her space so he walked over to the closet to grab some clothes. Then Imra blurted, "She said you knew."

Mon-El pulled his shirt over his head and turned to face Imra.

She was now standing but hasn't moved any closer to him.

Mon-El knew exactly what she was talking about but didn't jump to conclusions.

Instead of responding Mon-El stood there staring at Imra.

"Psi said you knew." Imra clarified.

Without saying a word Mon-El went back into the closet to get the rest of his clothes. After a few minutes, he came back out with the towel in his hand.

Imra hadn't moved from her earlier spot waiting for an answer.

Mon-El looked down at his hands and looked back up to look at Imra.

"Yeah, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?" It wasn't accusation in Imra's voice but rather confusion.

"I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to find your own happiness." Mon-El answered honestly.

"So you thought idly watching by as someone flirted with me was the solution?" Accusation started to seep in now.

"No." Mon-El's face became pained.

"Then what Mon-El?" Imra's voice softened again.

"You found me broken and alone Imra. You stayed by my side during my worst times and stuck through it all. And I fell in love with you. I still love you but we both know that this isn't enough for the both of us but what could I do. I was either the bastard who walked away from his wife or a crappy husband who stuck around allowing someone else fall for his wife. I didn't want to be either but I saw that she makes you happy Imra. I haven't seen you laugh that genuinely like you did today in a very long time and I know that's partly my fault. I jus--" Imra cuts of Mon-El.

"Mon-El, I-I didn't know. But I don't blame you. Does it hurt to watch you slowly falling for Kara again? Yes, but love isn't a crime. When I married you I knew what I was getting into. I knew how much you loved, love, Kara I just never expected us to be here. You're a noble man Mon-El. I know that ever since we got here you've been doing everything you can to do what's best for me but I can't ask you to fight love. Psi on the other hand. I did not expect that at all."

"She cares about you Imra." Mon-El's eyes soften.

"She kissed me." Imra blurted out.

Although they were in the midst of talking about Mon-El loving someone else it pained Mon-El a bit to hear that.

All he wanted to do for Imra was to make her happy and to know that someone else was officially about to take that place hurt him.

"Did you... feel anything?" Mon-El asked hesitantly.

After some hesitance, Imra responded, "yeah, I felt something."

Imra knew that at this point it was useless not to be honest.

They both exchanged a moment of silence.

What do you do when you've been married for years and one falls back in love with his ex and the other starts developing feelings for her friend? Neither of them knew.

"Um, we should go to bed it's getting late." Imra broke the silence.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Imra suggests.

"No, it's okay, I'll crash at Winn's or something you stay." Mon-El heads downstairs.

Imra didn't know what to do so she just stood at the door of her bedroom. She heard the jingle of Mon-El's keys and the door close behind him.

**Lena's office**

It was late and everyone else had already left the office. Jess insisted on staying but Lena told her that she'd already worked overtime more than allowed this week so she sent her home.

Lena was pacing around in the middle of her office with her phone in her hand.

After her dinner with Kara Lena had returned to her office to work and get her mind off of things.

After everyone left for the night Lena ran her conversation with Kara earlier through her head. She's never felt this weak before yet at the slightest thought of Supergirl her heart quivered.

This all led to her now pacing around the room contemplating the idea of calling Supergirl.

 _"I just saw her. Will I seem desperate?"_ Lena thought to herself.

 _"Does she already know? She's not oblivious... is she?"_ She continued.

Little did she know that Supergirl honestly had no idea until she brought it up at dinner earlier today.

She unlocked her phone and pressed speed dial.

"Lena? Is everyone okay?" Kara picked up the phone.

"Kara," Lena breathed out.

"Would it be okay if I came over? I know it's late and we just saw each other but I don't think I can be alone tonight." Lena confessed to her best friend.

"Yeah, of course. I'm here for you Lena." Lena could hear the empathy in Kara's voice.

"Thank you, Kara. I'm leaving the office now." Lena felt a little better knowing she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts tonight.

"Sounds good. I have spare clothes here so don't worry about stopping by at your place." Kara added.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Lena hung up.

Lena grabbed her purse and headed out. She locked her office behind her and greeted goodnight to the security guards manning their posts as she left.

**Kara's place**

After her phone call with Lena Kara sunk into her couch.

Guilt started seeping in. Kara knew what was bothering her best friend but there was nothing she could do as Kara to fix this. Seeing how this was hurting Lena made her heart ache.

After sitting in her guilt for awhile she heard Lena's footsteps approaching her door.

Not wanting to expose her super hearing she allowed Lena to knock before she made her way to the door.

"Hey," Kara greeted Lena with a soft look on her face.

"Hey," Lena responded as exhaustion washed over her face.

"Come in. I'll get you some clothes." Kara led Lena inside and headed towards her dresser.

"Thank you." Lena put her purse down and hung her coat.

Kara handed Lena the spare clothes and she went to change.

Kara patiently waited on her couch. After a few minutes, Lena walked out wearing Kara's old college sweater and sweats.

"So what's on your mind?" Kara asked as Lena sat down next to her.

Lena pulls the throw blanket towards herself. She lets out a big sigh as she leans an elbow on the head of the couch and leans into her hand.

"I just can't get her out of my mind Kara." Lena closes her eyes.

Kara's face drops apologetically. Kara slid over and pulled Lena into her lap.

Just like that Lena fell asleep on Kara.

Kara stayed like that until she was certain Lena was fully asleep. She then effortlessly carried Lena over to her own bed and tucked her in.

She sat on the chair next to her bed and watched Lena sleep.

Letting out a sigh she got up and grabbed her coat.

She quietly left the apartment and flew over to the bar.

**Alien bar**

Kara walked into the bar and saw a familiar figure sitting by himself.

She took a seat next to him and ordered her usual.

"So, what's got you at a bar this late?" Mon-El looked over to Kara and asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Kara responded.

"Marital issues which you probably don't want to hear about," Mon-El confessed.

"Try me. I need to get my mind off of things anyway." Kara took a sip of her club soda after bartender set it down in front of her.

"I think my marriage is coming to an end. We're just at very different places right now and it would hurt us more if we stayed in it." Mon-El looked straight ahead as he swung down the last of his drink.

This wasn't what Kara was expecting and it couldn't have been worse timing. She wanted to ask why. She began to become hopeful only to be reminded of the reason why she was sitting at this bar in the first place.

Mon-El flagged over the bartender and asked for a refill.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mon-El. I know this must be hard for both of you." Instinctively Kara reached over and put her hand on Mon-El's arm.

Mon-El looked down to where Kara's hand was resting and she quickly pulled it away.

Mon-El cleared his throat and asked, "so what's keeping you up so late at night?"

"Lena." Kara breathed out.

Mon-El raised his eyebrows.

After Kara realized how that sounded she clarified, "Lena has developed some feelings for Supergirl."

"Oh. Ohhh..." Mon-El reacted.

"Yeah, it's not good. She's at my apartment right now because she couldn't stop thinking about her. I came here because I needed to think." Kara explained.

"You didn't tell her, right? That you're Supergirl?" Mon-El asked worriedly.

"Oh gosh no. That would make things so much worse and right now I need to figure out how to deal with this as Supergirl." Kara shook her head as she played with the napkin under her drink.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure. For now, I told her to talk to Supergirl about it and I know that was terrible advice considering that's basically me leading her on but that was the only way to figure all this out without exposing myself." Kara let out a sigh.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot but I know you'll figure things out. You always do. But for what it's worth I'll be here for you if you need me." Mon-El gave Kara a crooked smile.

"Thanks, Mon-El but this isn't like trying to figure out how to capture a supervillain. This is my friendship and identity on the line. I don't know how to do this without hurting Lena."

The two of them sat in silence as they sipped their drinks.

Mon-El wanted to tell Kara the truth about why he was sitting here. He wanted to tell her that he still loved her and that this was finally the moment they've been waiting for but he knew he couldn't do that.

Once again he put her needs before his own. The last thing he expected was to be the one waiting to tell his feelings to Kara but he knew that she already had too much on her plate to even think about them. So, he just sat there in comforting silence with her.

After awhile Kara checked her watch and it was already 1:25 AM.

"I should probably get going. It's getting late." Kara stood up from her stool.

"Do you have someplace to crash tonight? I assume you're not going back home?" Kara asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah yeah don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Don't stay out too late." Kara added.

"I won't. You fly back home safely."

Mon-El didn't stay for very long after Kara leaves. Realizing that it was probably too late to call Winn he decided to take up an extra bed at the DEO. Earlier this year J'onn had given him a set of keys to the main building so he started his way over.

There weren't many agents on staff it being the middle of the night so Mon-El was able to avoid any awkward conversations about why he was here so late at night.

He didn't bother to change so he headed straight to the beds and quickly fell asleep.

**Earlier that day**

**Sam's place**

A big smile grows on Sam’s face.  

“What?” Alex asks sarcastically annoyed.  

“I think I love you, Alex Danvers.” Sam breathes out.   

“W-what…?” Alex asks again but taken back this time.  

Alex stood there stunned.  

 

**_Flashback_ **

_Alex gulped in her last breath of air and sunk into the tank._

_Just then Supergirl and Maggie came rushing through the warehouse doors._

_"Alex!" Maggie yelled devastated._

_Both Supergirl and Maggie stood in front of the tank stunned by what they saw. Immediately Supergirl flew across and smashed the tank glass._

_Along with the water, Alex came flooding out. Without hesitating the two women ran over._

_"Alex. Alex! Oh god! God, you're okay." Supergirl knelt down beside her._

_Alex coughed out the water still residing in her lungs as she finally got to breathe in oxygen again._

_"She's okay." Maggie breathed out as she pulled Alex into an embrace._

_"She's alright. You're okay. You held on." Supergirl said as she held onto Alex's hand._

_Alex was shivering and sobbing in the arms of Maggie._

_"I held on," Alex responded._

_Later, Alex woke up to see Maggie staring out the infirmary window._

_"Hey, you," Alex called out._

_Maggie immediately turned around and walked over to Alex's bedside._

_"Hey," Maggie breathed out with a wide smile on her face._

_"You okay?" Alex asked earning a chuckled from Maggie._

_"Am I okay? Are you kidding?" Maggie responded._

_"That was really clever with the whole Navy Seal thing with the pants what was that." Both women let out a laugh._

_"I know. I knew I just had to buy a couple seconds. I knew you were coming." Alex let out a sigh._

_"You didn't let me finish before but I um," Alex started_

_"What?"_

_"I just really have to say it now." Alex started to sit up._

_"Alex, be careful." Maggie began to get worried._

_"It's okay, it's okay," Alex reassured her._

_After taking a deep breath Alex turned to face Maggie._

_"Those firsts that you talked about," Alex started again._

_"Mhmm" Maggie smiled._

_"I wanna have them all with you. I never wanna stop having firsts with you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer." Alex finished and tucked a strand of Maggie's hair behind her ear._

_"I love you, Alex Danvers," Maggie responded with a smile._

_"Yeah?" Alex started tearing up._

_"Yeah." Maggie too was tearing up now._

_They both leaned in for a kiss._

_After pulling away they just rested their foreheads on each other and stared into the eyes of the one they loved._

 

"Alex?" Sam was now standing in front of Alex.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." That wasn't the response Sam was expecting.

Alex got into the car and drove away.

Sam just stood there stunned. This whole time she thought Alex reciprocated her feelings and if not at least some feelings but this changed everything.

Sam wasn't sure if she was more hurt or confused. It had taken her awhile to come to this realization but now she was thinking it was the wrong one.

She walked into her house and went straight to her shower. Knowing that her body didn't react the same to alcohol like humans she tried to drown her feelings in the shower instead.

Turning the water to the hottest it could get Sam just stood there letting the scalding water run down her body. Sam needed a distraction and the little pain the water was causing wasn't doing the job. So, she got out and headed back out to the living room.

She sat on her couch and started binge watching whatever was on tv.

A couple hours later Sam looked down at her watch.

"Shit."

It was already 5:30 and she was supposed to pick Ruby up from practice 15 minutes ago.

Sam quickly grabbed her keys and headed out.

After driving a bit too fast Sam finally pulled into the carpool lane of Ruby's school.

She saw her daughter sitting all by herself on a bench.

When Sam got out to get Ruby she saw a familiar car parked in the parking lot next to her. She then saw Alex walking over to Ruby.

"Hey, Alex! Where's my mom?" Ruby got up.

"Hey, Ruby I'm so sorry I'm late," Sam responded.

Alex turned around to look at Sam then quickly looked away.

"Oh, you guys didn't come together?" Ruby walked towards the two women.

"Uh, yeah," Sam started.

"I had stuff at work I had to do so I had to go back to the office." Alex covered for Sam.

"Oh, well are we going home together?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"I actually have to get back to the office but maybe next time Rubes?" Alex asked apologetically.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks for coming anyway!" Ruby gave Alex a hug.

"Okay, I think we should go home now baby. Why don't you go put your stuff in the trunk." Sam said as she unlocked her car.

Ruby ran over to the car with her things.

"Bye Ruby," Alex called out before she started walking over to her car.

"Alex," Sam called out.

Alex stopped but didn't turn around.

"I know I may have overstepped earlier but did I do something wrong?" Sam asked desperately.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Still facing her car Alex let out a sigh.

With that, Alex started walking away leaving Sam standing there alone again.

Knowing that there wasn't anything she could do right now Sam headed back to her car.

Ruby was already sitting in the passenger seat with her seatbelt on.

"Is everything okay mom?" Ruby asked as Sam got into the car.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry about it." Sam put on her best fake smile and started driving.

**Alex's place**

Alex sat in her parking spot with her car still running.

So many things were running through her mind. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Guilt.

Hearing Sam say what she said brought back painful memories of her and Maggie.

It made her angry that she couldn't see the good that was in front of her but rather was holding onto her painful past.

The memory of what she and Maggie had saddened her. Whether she wanted to or not she was always going to love Maggie.

For a moment all of this reminiscing caused her to regret her decision. Did she do the right thing by letting Maggie go?

After all of that, she remembered the look on Sam's face when she left her all alone, twice. This then reminded her of the sting of rejection she faced when she first kissed Maggie leaving her feeling guilty for doing the same to Sam.

Alex knew that she would eventually have to talk to Sam about it but she didn't know what to say or where to start.

Alex didn’t realize how hung up she was about her break up up until now. Sam was there when she and Maggie were still together. She was also there when they broke up. However, Alex wasn't sure if Sam knew why they broke up.

Alex was aware of her feelings but wasn't quite sure what she wanted.  

Having spent this much time with Sam Alex thought that she could finally be happy again. Actually, she didn’t think, she just was and now that she started thinking about it all she's starting to realize how much she’s gotta figure out before she can confront Sam again.

She knew two things for sure. One, she felt something for Sam. Two, she hasn’t forgotten about Maggie.

Alex finally got out of her car and walked up to her apartment.

She put her stuff down and went straight to the fridge. She grabbed a beer, one of the only things in the fridge.

She sat down at the counter and had the urge to call Kara but she knew she was busy tonight so she sat there in silence.

After a few beers, Alex was starting to feel the buzz. She pulled out her phone and impulsively called the last person she’d call sober.

 _“Alex?”_ The familiar voice rang through the phone.

She still had Alex’s number saved on her phone. This put a small smile on Alex’s face.

“Maggie,” Alex breathed.

“I miss you” Alex blurted.

 _“Alex, are you drunk?”_ Maggie asked concerned.

This wasn’t the first time Alex had drunkenly called Maggie. It happened a couple of times and the second time it was at a house party Kara was hosting so Kara eventually took her phone away for the rest of the evening. The next morning Kara had advised Alex to delete Maggie’s number which Alex said she would but of course didn’t

“Maybe a little but doesn’t change the fact that I miss you,” Alex confessed.

 _“I’m going to hang up now Alex.”_ Alex could hear Maggie let out a sigh now.

Alex always realized after the calls when she was sober how terrible these calls would be for Maggie considering she was the one who dumped Maggie in the first place.

“No no, wait. I’m sorry.” Alex tried to keep Maggie on the phone sounding desperate.

 _“Are you okay Alex?”_ Maggie started to sound concerned.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry that things couldn’t be different for us.” Alex apologized. 

 _“I’m sorry too Alex, but I’ve moved on,”_ Alex felt a twinge of pain in her heart hearing that.

 _“And you should too.”_ Maggie finished.

“Are you happy?” Alex asked hesitantly.

 _“Honestly? Yes. I got a promotion at work and I actually met someone.”_ That last part was the hardest to hear but Alex knew she had to be happy for her.

“How did you do it? Move on I mean. Because right now I have something, someone actually, great and I can’t do it.” Alex started babbling.

 _“It wasn’t easy at first trust me. It also didn’t make it any easier with you calling every couple of months drunken. It took me awhile to even start looking at other women let alone start dating. Eventually, I ripped off the band-aid and knew I had to. It’s been over two years Alex. You need to move on.”_  

“I know, I just don’t know how.” Alex shook her head.

 _“Remember when I told her that you deserve to be happy and that you deserve to live a happy and full life? I still mean it. I loved you and I was your first love and that’s not going to change but you have to let yourself find the person who can provide the things that you need that I couldn’t.”_ Maggie reminded Alex.

This brought back one of the first memories of the two of them. It was bittersweet but Alex was glad she was reminded of it.

“Thank you, Maggie.” Alex finally responded. 

 _“I gotta go now. Next time you plan on calling I’d prefer it be when you’re sober Danvers.”_ Her old nickname made Alex smile.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for bothering you. Thank you again for not hanging up and have a good life, Sawyer.” Alex hung up.

Alex didn’t know it was the closure that she needed but that’s what she got from this phone call.

Alex finished her beer and headed over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Forgetting to eat dinner she decided to call it a day early today.


	8. Chapter 7

****The next day** **

****Kara's place** **

It was 5 AM and Lena was already up. Trying not to wake up Kara Lena tiptoed around the living room to gather her things.

"You're already up?" Kara slowly sat up on the couch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll be out of your hair quickly so you can go back to sleep." Lena responded apologetically.

"You're leaving?" Kara asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Lena turned to respond and hesitated for a second.

Kara realized that she wasn't wearing her glasses and quickly put them on.

Lena frowned slightly and shook her head. It was way too early in the morning for her to be thinking straight so Lena brushed off whatever she thought she saw just now.

"Yeah, I'm heading back home to take a shower and get a new set of clothes. I already have enough eyes on me without having a Luthor sex scandal be the next new headline." Lena responded as she laughed off the last part.

"Ah, yes that makes sense. I'll see you later today then?" Kara asked.

"I actually have meetings all day so I don't know if I'll get a chance to stop by CatCo today but if I do I'll send you a text. I also have that dinner with Winn tonight." Lena reminded Kara.

"Oh yeah, the dinner. Well, I hope your day goes well and text me when you get home safely. Also, don't forget to tell me everything about the dinner that is if Winn doesn't beat you to it." Kara let out a small laugh.

"Haha sounds good. Thank you again, Kara, for everything. You can have your bed back for the rest of the morning." Lena gestured towards the bed.

"Could I return your clothes tomorrow?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it." Kara stood up to walk Lena out.

They exchanged hugs and Lena went on her way.

Still exhausted from the night before Kara crashed into her bed for a couple of more hours.

****Lena's office** **

Lena spent all morning stuck in various different conference calls and meetings. Luckily Sam was back in the office today allowing Lena to hand over some of the responsibilities to her.

Finally, lunchtime rolled around and Lena invited Sam to join her in her office.

They started with some small talk but Lena noticed Sam wasn't up for much talking so they ate in silence. After a little while, Lena started to get concerned.

"Is everything alright Sam?" Lena asked as she put down her salad bowl.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." Sam frowned as she shook her head.

"Sam, I'm asking as your friend, not as your boss," Lena reassured her.

The frown between Sam's eyebrows softened as Sam sunk into her seat.

Sam let out a small sigh receiving a concerned look from Lena.

"It's just that something good was finally happening in my life, that is outside this amazing job that you've kept open for me of course, and I think I just screwed it all up." Sam ran a hand through her hair.

"Sam, honey, you've been through an awful lot this past couple of years but you're one of the strongest people I know. Never once did you give up and have always been moving forward. That goes the same for your dedication to this company which I'm forever grateful for. I know you'll find your happiness because you deserve it. Whatever it is that you're going through it isn't your fault. As amazing as you are the one flaw that you do have is the constant self-blame and you can't keep doing that to yourself. Happiness will find you. In the meantime you've got me, Kara, Ruby, the whole DEO, and of course Alex." Lena noticed the change in Sam's posture at the mention of Alex's name but decided it was best not to pry at the moment. However, what Lena said help put Sam to ease.

"You're right. I do blame myself a lot for things that go bad and I guess having to deal with Reign and the casualties she's caused have led me to feel a lot more guilt than I should. But thank you, I needed to hear that." Sam gave Lena a small smile.

Lena was glad that she could help out her troubled friend. Now she had her own problems to deal with.

After about 45 minutes into their lunch, both women decided they should probably get back to work. Sam threw out her garbage and left Lena's office.

If Lena was being honest inviting Sam for lunch was another way for her to distract herself from thinking about all the things she had to deal with. Now she was finally alone with her thoughts.

Lena cleaned up the remains of her lunch and headed back to her desk. After she sat down she aimlessly worked for about an hour only to let out an exasperated sigh. She hadn't done anything productive because she couldn't get Supergirl out of her mind.

Lena sat there for a minute thinking about all the things she had to consider. She had her business dinner/date with Winn tonight which reminded her of what Kara had suggested the night before.

Lena knew that in order for her to run her business successfully she had to talk to Supergirl and in order to walk into the restaurant tonight with a clear mind and right intentions she would have to talk to Supergirl. So, Lena finally called the women she had meant to last night.

When Kara received her Supergirl alert she became concerned and then remembered why Lena would call which only made her more stressed out.

As if this was any other emergency Kara quickly changed and headed over to Lena's office.

Not exactly knowing what to expect, Supergirl flew in through the usual entrance.

"You're here," Lena said as she abruptly got up from the couch.

"Yes, I'm here. Is everything okay?" Supergirl asked as she walked over.

"Yes yes," Lena started.

"Actually no." Lena shook her head and turned around.

This caused Supergirl to frown a little. Anticipating what was coming, Supergirl walked closer to Lena.

Lena turned around and without hesitation grabbed Supergirl's face with one hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Lena's other hand made its way to Supergirl's neck and that's when it registered for Supergirl.

Taken back by the sudden intimacy Supergirl quickly pulled back.

Supergirl couldn't read Lena's face no matter how badly she wanted to.

"I'm sorry." Was all that came out of Supergirl's mouth.

Supergirl turned around and started walking towards the glass doors.

"Wait don't leave, please." Lena reached out a hand.

Supergirl stopped in her place but didn't turn back around.

"I know that was sudden and if I'm being honest I didn't expect myself to do that either." Lena started to explain.

Supergirl's head slightly dropped. She didn't know what to do. She knew an explanation was coming and she'd heard it all already. She thought she knew how she was going to handle this but being here now changed it all.

"I know it would never work," Lena said quietly.

"But I had to or else I would never get a chance. You're Supergirl. Girl of Steel. Hero of National City. Me? I'm just a Luthor living under the wrath of the universe. In what universe would a Super love a Luthor? I wanted to believe that it could be possible to be loved by a hero but even the idea of it seemed insane." This caused Supergirl to finally turn around.

"No, Lena you deserve the greatest of love. It's just I can't give that to you. You deserve better than that." Pain shot across Supergirl's face.

"I know, but was I crazy to think that maybe you could?" Lena fidgeted with her hands.

"No, you weren't crazy. I know what it feels like to helplessly fall for someone. Love makes you think anything is possible and I really think that can be true but there's someone else out there who could give you what I can't."

That's when Lena realized that it wasn't because Supergirl was Supergirl that they wouldn't work. The feelings weren't being reciprocated.

"It's not just because you're busy flying around saving the world," Lena said out loud.

This statement caught Supergirl off guard.

"You love someone else." Lena felt like she just made a fool out of herself.

Supergirl just looked down at her boots.

"This whole time I thought I could never be with you because I could never ask you to settle but it's because you don't feel the same." Pain washed over Lena's face.

"How could I be this stupid?" Lena was humiliated.

"Lena," Supergirl started.

"I'm sorry, but I have some work to do." Lena walked over to her desk and sat down.

Realizing that there was nothing she could do now Supergirl hesitantly walked towards the door once more.

She paused and turned around to look a Lena only to see that she was staring straight ahead. With that Supergirl flew out of the office.

Lena then turned around quick enough to get one quick glance at the woman that still left her breathless.

****The DEO** **

Supergirl flew into the DEO office and went straight over to the lab.

"Kara? Are you on duty right now?" Alex asked a bit surprised to see Kara.

"No, Lena just called Supergirl. Are you busy at the moment?" Kara sounded worn out.

"Is everything okay?" Alex walked over with a frown.

"No, not really," Kara said as she let out a big sigh.

Kara walked over to the bed in the middle of the lab and leaned on the edge.

Kara spent the next 15 minutes explaining to Alex everything that happened starting from dinner with Lena until her last encounter with her.

When Kara finished she was left with Alex looking at her with both her eyebrows raised.

"Wow..." Alex finally said.

"I know." Kara slightly cringed.

"So. let me get this straight. Lena loves Supergirl but she still doesn't know you and Supergirl are the same person, Mon-El and Imra are separating, you still love Mon-El well that one was obvious," Kara seemed taken back by that comment.

"And Lena kissed you, I mean Supergirl?" Kara just slowly nodded in response.

"And this all just happened to happen in a span of 24 hours?"

"Yes Alex, I already know how complicated this is." Kara sounded a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry, I should be more supportive right now. Just a lot to take in." Alex walked over to Kara's side.

"So, what are you going to do?" Alex asked in a more sympathetic voice.

"I don't know. It's not like I can tell Lena my true identity but she seemed so hurt." Kara ran a hand through her hair.

Just then as if right on cue Kara's boot vibrated. Alex gave Kara a confused look.

"Sorry, that's my phone." Kara reached down and pulled out her phone from her boot.

"You fly around with your phone in your boot?" Alex asked still a bit confused.

"No, well not when I'm fighting crime. Just during casual drop-ins like today." Kara explained as she looked down to check her notification.

Alex noticed Kara's face drop.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Lena," Kara lifted her phone.

"She wants to see me, Kara. Probably to tell me how horribly her talk with Supergirl went." Kara put her phone on the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"What am I supposed to do? She said she'll be at the office in 15 minutes." Kara looked over at Alex helpless.

"Do what you do best. Be her friend. Be there for her and for a moment separate yourself from Supergirl and just be Kara Danvers. Your friend needs you." Alex advised her sister.

"Okay," Kara breathed out.

"I'll come over tonight with some ice cream and pot stickers if that makes you feel better." Alex offered.

"Thank you." Kara gave Alex a soft smile.

"What would I do without you." Kara pulled Alex into a hug.

"Hey, that's what sisters are for. Now go before your boss fires you for not doing your job." Alex shooed Kara away.

"Okay, I guess I'm doing this now. I'll see tonight. Tell Sam I said hi." Kara said assuming Alex would go see her after work like she always does but Alex frowned a bit which Kara noticed. She makes a mental note to ask her sister about that later when she sees her again.

****CatCo** **

Kara landed on the roof of the CatCo building and quickly went to the isolated closet to change. She then made her way back down to her office and started working.

10 minutes later she hears Lena's footsteps making its way towards her office.

Lena reaches the office door and knock. Kara gets up and walks over to the door to let Lena in.

Lena walked into Kara's office looking a bit panicked.

"Is everything okay?" Kara tried not to roll her eyes at herself as she asked the question she already had an answer for.

"No, I just did something so stupid and I don't know what to do." Lena started flailing her arms.

"Okay, why don't you sit down and tell me what happened." Kara gestured towards the sofa chairs in the corner of her office. Lena walked over and sat down and Kara followed behind and sat across from her.

“I did as you suggested. I talked to Supergirl.” Lena started.

“And how did that go?” Kara asked trying to make it seem like this was news to her.

Lena just gave her a painful look.

"That bad?" Kara gave her a knowing look.

"I may have kissed her." Lena elaborated.

Kara didn't know how to react. She didn't want to overreact but also didn't want to hurt Lena's feelings but it was too late now.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows and said, "you knew, didn't you. She told you."

That accusation was the last thing Kara would have expected from Lena but it wasn't far from the truth.

"Don't be mad at her," Kara tried to cover for Supergirl, well herself.

"She didn't know what to do and kinda stopped by the office earlier." Kara grimaced a little at her own terrible lie.

"So, how much did she tell you?" Lena asked a bit frustrated.

"Everything?" Kara made a guilty face.

"But I want to hear what you have to say. There are always two sides to every story and she didn't have anything bad to say about you just that she was taken back a bit." Kara tried to reassure Lena.

Lena let out a sigh and took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I don't know Kara, I think I made a mistake. She wasn't even interested which you probably already knew. Why did you let me make a fool of myself like that?" Lena started to blame Kara.

In a way, this was worse than Lena finding out that Kara was Supergirl. Lena felt like Kara had betrayed her as a friend and in a way she had. Kara had two choices right now. She could lie some more and convince Lena that Kara didn't send Lena into a situation that she already knew the outcome of or she could just tell her everything. Right now, neither choice seemed appealing to her. However, Kara knew she couldn't keep doing this to her best friend.

"Lena, I'm so sorry but I need to tell you something," Kara started.

"I'm--" Just then Kara's phone went off.

Apologetically Kara took the call. It was an alien incident that the DEO needed Supergirl for.

"I'm so sorry Lena but that was Alex, there's an emergency I have to attend to," Kara said quickly as she hung up the phone.

Kara got up abruptly and headed out. She then came running back.

"I promise we'll finish talking when I come back but right now I really need to do this thing," Kara said as she left once again.

Lena was left hurt and alone in Kara's office. She still had a company to run so she composed herself and showed herself out.

****The DEO** **

"What are we looking at?" Supergirl asked as she walked over to the gigantic screen.

“It’s another Fort Rozz escapee.” Alex turned her head to face Supergirl.

“What do you mean? I thought we got them all last year?” Supergirl was confused.

“So did we but last night Dynamite showed himself,” Jonn asked an agent to pull up the footage.

“Dynamite?” Supergirl asked.

Jonn just pointed to the screen.

A tiny red alien came on screen. “I am Dynamite and I declare that you bring me the daughter of El, the hero who you humans calls Supergirl. If you don’t bring me what I’ve asked for then I shall rain hell on earth.”

“That’s Dynamite?” Supergirl asked trying to muffle a laugh.

Alex just tilted her head towards the screen encouraging Supergirl to continue watching.

The alien opened his mouth and some sort of purple liquid squirted out. In seconds the car that got hit sizzled and exploded. This left Supergirl a bit taken back.

“Okay, small but lethal note taken.” Supergirl slowly nodded her head.

“So, what’s the game plan?” Supergirl asked with her hero's face back on.

“Well, we sent out some agents last night after the incident to collect some samples on whatever it was Dynamite spit out.” Alex started as Winn threw up a chart of some sort on the screen.

“I analyzed it and it’s a mix of elemental chemicals and biochemicals.” Supergirl was confused.

“So basically there’s an explosive chemical that Dynamite spits out that once meets oxygen goes ka-boom,” Winn explained with hand motions.

“But it’s okay, Alex and I were able to create a formula that’ll deactivate the biochemical in the liquid preventing from actually exploding once it comes in contact with the air. However, there is one thing…” Winn spun around to face Supergirl.

“That is?” Supergirl questioned.

“Well, when we were analyzing the sample we also discovered small traces of kryptonite. We think that it’s because when Dynamite came in contact with Kryptonian air on Krypton he absorbed the air there which had kryptonite particles.” Winn scrunched up his face.

“So what you’re saying is that I’m not safe from it either.” Supergirl started thinking.

“What if I took Mon-El with me? As long as there’s no trace of lead in the liquid then he can’t be physically injured by it right?” Supergirl suggested.

“Yeah, I won’t be,” Mon-El said as he joined the group.

“I can distract him while Kara finds a way to inject him with the formula.” Mon-El walked over to stand next to Supergirl.

“Then that’s settled. Mon-El you draw out Dynamite and once he’s facing you and focused on you Kara can fly in and inject him.” Alex summarized.

The team suited up and headed out to get into position.

Everything went as they had planned. They caught Dynamite and put him a cell that released a gas solution of the chemical.

“Hey, thanks for having my back out there.” Kara walked over to Mon-El.

“Of course. I always have your back, you know that.” Mon-El responded sincerely.

Mon-El headed back to the sleeping quarter he was crashing in.

“Mon-El?” Kara called out after him.

“Yeah?” Mon-El turned around to face Kara.

“If you still need a place to stay you can stay at my place. It’s not much but you’re always welcome.” Kara offered.

“Thank you, Kara.” Mon-El gave her a warm smile and started walking again.

“You ready to go home?” Alex walked up to Kara and swung her arms around her.

“I have one more thing I have to deal with before we do. I’ll see you at my place later?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, be safe Kara,” Alex told Kara.

“Always.”

Kara flew out still in her suit.


	9. Chapter 8

**Lena’s office**

Supergirl flew through the back door.

Out of impulse, Lena pressed her security button. When she saw that it was Supergirl she immediately called her security unit and told them to stand down.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked surprised and confused.

“I didn’t get to finish saying what I wanted to say earlier.”

Lena was confused now. Before Lena could ask, Supergirl explained herself.

“Lena, it’s me, Kara. Kara Danvers.” Kara said.

This left Lena stunned. She almost looked like she didn’t believe her but it all made sense now.

To make things clearer Kara pulled out her glasses and put them on.

“Kara?” Lena sounded hurt.

“I should have told you sooner, I know but I did it to keep you safe. The fewer people knew my real identity the fewer people there was that could be used to get to me. By knowing my mere existence you’re put into immediate danger. And then this whole thing happened. I didn’t know Lena, that you had feelings for Supergirl. If I had known I would’ve done something to protect you from this.” Kara desperately tried to explain.

“I don’t need protecting Kara! I’m your best friend. This whole time you lied to me. Oh my god, Mon-El, you probably hated me for what happened and all the other times that you’ve gotten hurt, in the hands of my mother.” Lena buried her face in her hands.

Lena didn’t know what she felt. She felt hurt and betrayal about the fact that her best friend had kept this huge secret from her. She felt stupid that it was a just a pair of glasses that was preventing her from seeing her friend’s true identity. Finally, she felt humiliated by all the times she had run to Kara to tell her everything that had happened concerning Supergirl when Kara already knew. What made all of this worst was the fact that she had admitted to Kara that she was essentially in love with her and then kissed her.

“I never once hated you, Lena. I know you did what you needed to and yes, that cost me Mon-El but there are other important things in life like our friendship. If anything I hated myself for not being able to tell you all this time. This constant lying frustrated me and I just couldn’t do it anymore.” Kara tried to explain furthermore.

“I don’t even know if our friendship was real anymore…” Lena trailed off.

This hurt Kara. She knew that there would be a cost to finally revealing her secret she even expected Lena to be mad but the last thing she wanted was to lose her best friend because of it.

“It was all real. This is real Lena. I never intended to hurt you but never once did I fake our friendship.” Kara tried to reassure Lena.

“I was crazy to think that me, a Luthor, could find a best friend and work with a Super all in one fell swoop.” Lena was now spiraling.

Lena knew that she wasn’t making a whole lot of sense right now but right now she couldn’t think straight.

“I think you should go. I need to get ready to meet Winn for dinner.” Lena tried to keep herself composed.

Knowing there wasn’t anything she could do Kara decided to leave Lena be. This wasn’t how she wanted things to work out but she knew Lena needed time and space and that much she could do for her friend.

“I’m sorry Lena.” Kara apologized once more before she headed out.

**Kara’s place**

Kara had returned home and changed into her pajamas. She put in her favorite musical, Funny Face, and started watching. It brought back memories of her and Mon-El when she was all dopey-faced full of happiness. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

“Come in,” Kara shouted to the door as she used her x-ray vision to find Alex on the other side of the door. She pointed the remote to the tv and paused the musical.

Alex walked in with her hands full of food. She had a box of pizza, three containers of pot stickers, and two cartons of ice cream.

The sight of food only raised the corner of Kara’s lips a little bit.

“Wow, must have been a rough day if that’s the only reaction I get for all this food.” Alex put the ice cream in the freezer and set the rest of the food down on the coffee table in front of Kara and sat next to her.

“You could say that.” Kara let out a long sigh as she turned to face Alex.

“So, tell me what happened. Did your talk with Lena go well?” Alex asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

“Nope. Not even remotely close.” Alex raised her eyebrows.

“I may have told her I was Supergirl.” Alex let out an intense cough

“Oh my god, Alex, are you okay?” Kara reached over to her sister.

“You did what?” Alex asked after she composed herself.

“I couldn’t keep lying to her Alex. The whole point of keeping this a secret was to keep her safe and I know it’s not like she’s in danger now but keeping this from her was hurting her.” Kara tried to explain.

“Kara,” Alex started to sound like the time Kara first exposed her abilities.

“She kissed me, Alex,” Kara added.

“What? Lena kissed you?” There was a shift in Alex’s voice now.

She no longer sounded frustrated but more shocked.

Alex put down the pizza and turned to fully face Kara.

“Well, not me Kara Danvers but me Supergirl. This was before I told her who I was.”

“Lena kissed you. Damn that girl.” Alex shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Alex, this isn’t the time to be admiring her bold move,” Kara said slightly frowning.

“Sorry, but damn. Anyways, what happened next?” Alex quickly moved on.

“Well, I tried to let her down gently but honestly how do you let down a person who just kissed you gently. She just ended up getting offended which why I came to see you earlier.” Kara purposely left out the reason why Lena got offended in hopes she could avoid the whole Mon-El situation right now.

“I then went to talk to her afterward only to then have to leave her again for the Dynamite emergency. I felt horrible because I just left her there without an explanation.” Kara just hung her head.

“Kara, it’s not your fault. You had duties as Supergirl and you couldn’t have expected any of this to happen.” Alex tried to console Kara.

“When I finally explained everything I swear there was a layer of hatred in her voice.” Kara winced at the memory of the moment.

“She’s your best friend. She might hate you now but she can’t hate you forever. You unloaded a big secret on her and she needs time to let it all sink in.”

“I know, it’s just I feel like I lost two friends in a way. I knew her as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl but neither seems to have a relationship with her anymore.” Kara sunk into the couch.

“I just have to keep my mind off of it for now.” Kara let out a big sigh.

“Okay.” Alex rubbed Kara’s knee.

“So, is everything okay between you and Sam?” Kara changed the topic.

Alex hesitated before she answered.

“Ye-yeah, why wouldn’t they be?” Alex squirmed in her seat.

“I don’t know, you just seemed a bit spacey when I mentioned Sam’s name earlier. Are you sure there isn’t anything wrong Alex?” Kara pushed her sister.

Alex let out a sigh and looked down at her hands.

“Alex, you know you can tell me anything. Did something happen?” Kara was getting concerned.

“I’m a terrible person Kara,” Alex started.

“No, you’re not. Whatever it was that happened I’m sure you’re not a terrible person.” Kara furrowed her brows.

“You know, when I first kissed Maggie and she rejected me I hated her. I was so hurt.”

“Is this about the break-up? If so, that was almost two years ago Alex, you have to stop blaming yourself for it.” Kara tried to reassure her sister.

“No, it’s not. I mean yes, it is but it’s not.” Alex shook her head.

“I thought Maggie felt the same about me and when I made my move she basically crushed my spirit. But she still liked me I just didn’t know and now I put Sam in the same position and I’m hurting her the way Maggie hurt me at first.” Kara could see the pain in Alex’s eyes.

“Sam kissed you?” Kara seemed a bit confused.

“No,” Alex’s eyes softened.

“She told me she loved me. Or at least she thinks she does and I just walked away, actually drove away but that doesn’t matter it’s the fact that I left her there without explanation and I could see how much I hurt her.” Alex continued her story.

The fact Sam told Alex that she loved her didn’t seem to surprise Kara.

“Alex, everyone knows that Sam loves you. It was just a matter of time before it became official.” Kara tilted her head sideways.

“I mean I knew that there was something between us and if I’m being honest I wanted it. I still want it it’s just when she told me I didn’t know what to do. I suddenly remembered that time I first told Maggie I loved her and it just didn’t feel right. I didn’t feel ready.”

“Did you tell Sam that?” Kara asked.

“No… I didn’t know how to approach her after what happened so I’ve been avoiding her.”

Alex knew she couldn’t keep Sam on the far end of the ruler forever.

“Maybe try talking to her? You’ve been by her side through all of this and she knows how hard the break up was for you I know she’ll understand as long as you explain where you are now.” Kara suggested.

“That’s what makes this worse. I know she’ll understand. I know she’ll be there and stick it through with me because as much as she needed me and I was there for her I needed her and she was there for me. It just scares me.”

For a moment Kara saw the love yet fear in Alex’s eyes that were once there when Alex talked about Maggie.

“I know it’s scary but you deserve to be happy Alex,” Kara said with a smile.

“Funny, Maggie said the same thing.” Alex wiped the single tear that had fallen as she let out a small laugh.

“Maggie?” Kara raised her eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, I went home after Sam told me that she loved me and kinda drunk dialed Maggie,” Alex confessed.

“Again? Alex, I thought you agreed to delete Maggie’s number.” Kara slightly scolded her sister.

“I know but I just couldn’t. The phone call did, however, give me closure that I didn’t expect. Maggie’s in a good place now and we both said the things we needed to say and we’re good now.” Alex defended herself.

“I’m glad you guys could finally come to that place.” Kara’s voice softened.

“So, does this mean you’re going to go talk to Sam?”

“I will. Soon.” Alex promised.

The sisters spent the rest of the night eating the rest of the food and finishing the previously started musical. Alex eventually left leaving Kara alone with her thoughts once again.

**Earlier that day**

**Lena’s place**

After her surprise visit from Supergirl or Kara or whoever she was Lena headed back to her place.

The one good thing that came out of today was that now Lena knew she could devote her full attention towards Winn.

Lena walked out of her closet in a quarter sleeve blue slim fitting dress. The cleavage showing was just enough to be a tease. She was wearing a pair of simple black heels to compliment the dress with her hair down.

Lena entered her private elevator and made her way down to the car waiting to escort her to the restaurant. Lena was actually surprised by the choice of location. She had expected Winn to choose a small quaint restaurant but this one was actually a beautiful Italian place.

Lena walked in to find Winn already seated at a far table.

When Winn sighted Lena he perked up and waved. Realizing how stupid he looked he walked over to greet Lena. They met halfway as she started walking over to the table.

“Wow… you look absolutely beautiful tonight. Not that you don’t on a daily basis but you know with the dress an-- I should probably stop talking.”

“Haha hello Winn. Thank you. You look handsome as well tonight.” Lena enjoyed the flustered look on Winn.

Winn wasn’t dressed in his usual checkered dress shirt tucked into navy dress khakis. He was wearing a nice black suit with even a tie to go with it.

“Oh yeah, hi Lena and thank you. Here let me,” Winna said as he walked over to pull out Lena’s chair for her.

“Thank you.” Lena thanked Winn with a charming smile.

“Good evening. Could I start you guys with anything to drink tonight?” A waiter walked over and asked.

“I know they have great wine here,” Winn stated.

“Yes, we have a wide selection of Italian wine. Would you like me to list you the names?” The waiter offered.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Lena gave the waiter a small smile.

“Of course. We’ve got Barolo, Brunello, Gattinara—“

“That one is one of my favorites.” Winn interrupted.

“Haha, why don’t we go with Gattinara then,” Lena responded.

“Two glasses of Gattinara then?” The waiter confirmed.

“Yes, thank you.” They both responded.

“Excellent. A server will be right with you with your wine.” The waiter left.

“I may have read you wrong Winn Schott,” Lena said with a smirk.

“Huh?” Winn seemed confused.

“I didn’t take you for a fancy Italian restaurant, good wine kind of person if I’m being honest.”

“Oh well, I’m not but you’re Lena Luthor and well you deserve the best,” Winn responded shyly.

“Well, that’s very kind of you. That’s probably the kindest thing I’ve heard regarding my name.”

A server walked over to the table with their wine.

“You’ve definitely got a good taste for wine Winn.” Lena complimented Winn after she took a sip out of her glass.

“Eh, just a past time hobby of mine.” Winn joked.

The two finally ordered their food and started talking business. They discussed what Winn found and how they could work together to build this power generator. They ended their meal with a chocolate fudge pudding.

The waiter then came around with the check.

“Did you both enjoy your meal?” The waiter asked.

“Yes, it was excellent.” Lena complimented.

“Well here’s your check and I hope you both enjoy the rest of your evening.” The waiter left the check on the table and walked away.

As Lena reached over for the check Winn interjected.

“No no no, I’m paying.” Winn grabbed the check from under Lena’s hand.

“You don’t have to do that Winn,” Lena said reaching back over for the check.

“No, I invited you to dinner, although it was a business dinner it’s still on me.” Winn insisted.

“Well, thank you.” Lena decided to let this one go.

After the bill was paid both of them got up and headed for the door.

“I really enjoyed this Winn, thank you.” Lena thanked Winn.

“Of course. If you ever need help with anything else feel free to let me know.”

“No Winn, I meant the dinner. We should do it again sometime.” Lena let out a chuckle.

“Oh, wait really? I mean yeah, of course. I would love that.” Winn once again seemed flustered.

Lena was enjoying this.

“I’ll be expecting a call from you then,” Lena said as she walked away to her car.

Winn just stood there with a stupid grin on his face only to realize that he didn’t remember where he parked his car.

Winn finally found his car and drove home with a smile on his face the whole ride.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! It's been a hot second hasn't it. I'm so sorry I've been neglecting this story for so long but with school starting and so many other stories I've been working on it's been hard to crank out my usual 3 chapters but I finally did it. The chapters are done and I am excited for you all to read them. Soooo much happens in these 3 chapters that I'm still trying to wrap my head around all the happy endings and heartbreaks. I know you all want to get reading so I'll try to keep this AN short. After this update, there is one more update left before this story is done! I actually already have some story ideas in mind for Chapter Two (title undecided) so don't you worry there will be more! Again, thank you so much for your patience and love. Enjoy reading!  
> \- B

**A week later**

**Mon-El and Imra’s place**

It’s been a week since Mon-El unofficially moved out and Imra hasn’t contacted Psi since their last encounter.

The ball was now in her court but Imra didn’t know what to do. She had pushed Mon-El to follow his heart and get his head straight yet she was doing the complete opposite. She knew she was being hypocritical but what was she supposed to do? Psi had dropped a bomb and basically walked away just like that.

Knowing that the least she could do was go talk to her Imra got in her car and drove over to Psi’s studio apartment.

A few months ago, the DEO decided Psi was safe enough to be let back out into the world if she agreed to wear a simplified power dampener which she agreed to.

Imra had helped Psi get settled in her new place. They went furniture shopping together and Imra being an interior designer thought it was only fitting that she would help her friend organize her new home.

Not wanting to go over empty-handedly Imra had stopped by the grocery store to pick up some of Psi’s favorite cookies.

When Imra arrived at Psi’s apartment she parked in a visitor’s parking spot and made her way to the main door with the cookies in hand.

Imra had fought the most dangerous villains in the past but somehow this was more terrifying than any of those fights combined.

Imra was born and raised on Titan. She was always less concerned about dating and more concerned about making a difference in the world. When she met Mon-El, she was fond of him but not romantically. They eventually got married for the benefit of the people and with that, her emotions developed as well. She learned to love Mon-El and see him as the one.

So, up until this point, Imra never got the chance to follow her heart when it came to love. She was lost and confused. She had no idea how to do this and it didn't help that the person she was following happened to be an ex-convict.

Imra finally got herself to buzz Psi’s apartment number.

“Hello?” Psi’s voice came through the intercom.

Imra hesitated.

“Hi. It’s Imra.” Imra responded.

“’Bout time you came over,” Psi said coolly.

Psi unlocked the main door for Imra.

The journey from the main door to Psi’s apartment door felt like forever. Every second that passed made Imra more anxious. She almost turned around and bolted back towards her car but Psi already knew she was here and that would make her look stupid so she stuck through it.

Right as Imra was about to knock on the door it swung open.

“Imra,” Psi said in her smooth voice.

“Psi.” Imra gave her a small smile.

“Are you planning on just standing there or actually coming in?” Psi questioned.

“Oh, no sorry.” Imra slowly made her way inside.

“Um, I bought these for you. I know they’re your favorite.” Imra lifted the cookies in front of Psi.

“Thank you.” Psi took them and put them on the counter.

Imra was struggling to read Psi. Psi didn’t wear her emotions on her face and always played things cool so it was like trying to read a blank piece of paper.

The two women walked over to the couch and sat down.

“So… how have you been?” Imra awkwardly asked.

Things shouldn’t be this awkward but they were. Imra and Psi had spent so much time together as friends but now things were different. For some reason the events of the week before didn’t seem to faze Psi at all but again, Imra couldn’t read her expressions.

“I’ve been good as a person could be," Psi answered casually

"Okay, let’s cut to the chase. You know me. I don’t like lingering on small talk. You’re here to talk about the fact that I kissed you.” Psi stated bluntly.

“Uh, um yeah. I did come to talk about that.” Imra looked down at her hands.

“Was I just really oblivious or were you just subtly making a move on me? Why is it that Mon-El seemed to know you were into me before I even did?” Imra frowned.

“Imra, I wasn’t being subtle at all but I don’t blame you for being oblivious.” Psi let out a small chuckle.

“You and I are very different people. You spent your whole life saving other people’s life. I, on the other hand, don’t have a clean past. But you still gave me a shot. You showed me that you cared which I appreciated and to be honest again I saw what was happening.” Imra looked confused.

“It’s obvious that Mon-El loves Kara. It’s even more obvious that he’ll do anything to keep you happy but you’re not. So, I made you happy. I gave you something Mon-El couldn’t and he noticed. He’s a good man you know.” Psi continued.

Imra sat there in silence. None of this was new news to her but she still had to let it all sink in.

“I’m not asking you to move in with me or even love me for that matter but I know you feel something Imra, you just haven’t realized it yet.”

Imra frowned which wasn’t the reaction Psi was expecting.

“You’re right. I’ve been holding onto something that I should’ve let go of a long time ago. I know that Mon-El loves me but he’ll never love me as much as he did or does, I guess, loves Kara. I didn’t want to be that person though. Mon-El invested in me and stuck by me anyway and I couldn’t just walk away from that. But you’re right. There are feelings that have been felt and I haven’t been honest to myself about it and I’m trying to figure that out.” Imra confessed.

“I like you Imra,” Psi bluntly stated.

“And I’ll wait for you to figure out your feelings as needed but I can’t wait around forever.”

“I know, and I don’t want you to have to. Mon-El and I decided to end things.” Psi didn’t seem surprised.

“So, now I’m going to figure out what’s best for me moving forward.”

“You call me when that’s said and done then.” Psi gave Imra a warm smile.

Psi rarely smiled. At first, it was because she didn’t want anyone to think she had a heart and now it’s because there aren’t many people to smile for but Imra was one of the lucky ones.

**Sam’s place**

“Hey, mom?" Ruby looked away from the tv to Sam.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Sam turned to face Ruby.

 "Why hasn’t Alex come around lately? Don’t you guys usually go out on the weekends?” Ruby asked with concern.

It was Friday night and because of the exhausting week Sam had had she opted to order in dinner and let Ruby eat in front of the tv.

“Um, Alex has been super busy at work.” Sam tried to act casual.

“Mom, I’m not a kid anymore. I can tell when you’re lying.” Ruby looked at her mother.

“It’s nothing Ruby, you don’t have to worry about it.” Sam tried to brush off Ruby.

“Did something happen? Does it have to do with what happened when you guys came to pick me up?” Ruby relented.

Knowing that her daughter wouldn’t stop until she got a real answer Sam gave up.

“Alex and I, we had a misunderstanding. Alex is going through some stuff that I can’t understand so I’m just giving her some space.” Sam gave an honest but vague answer.

“Is it about Maggie?” Ruby asked quietly.

“Honestly baby? I’m not sure. If Alex is ready to talk than she’ll talk but I can’t force her to talk to me.” Sam let out a big sigh.

“You know mom, as much as I’m not a kid anymore I’m not blind.” Ruby cocks her head to the side.

“What’d you mean babe?” Sam asked with confusion.

“You love Alex.” Sam raises her eyebrows.

“I mean who wouldn’t. I love Alex. She’s been amazing to us and she’s been amazing to you. I don’t know what happened but I know you guys will figure it out. You just need to talk to her. You know Alex, if something’s wrong she won’t talk to anyone about it.” Sam let out a small laugh.

“When did you become the know it all? Things are a bit complicated between Alex and me right now but you’re right. Alex won’t talk to anybody if something’s wrong. You don’t worry about anything though alright?” Sam ruffled Ruby’s hair.

Sam’s arm fell around Ruby’s arm as they watched their movie and finished their dinner.

When the movie ended Ruby washed up and went to bed.

Sam pulled out her laptop from her purse and started working on some spreadsheets at the kitchen table.

Sam stared at her laptop screen not being able to focus. Her previous conversation with Ruby kept coming to mind. She had given Alex plenty of space the past week and she couldn’t just wait around anymore.

Sam at first regretted blurting out her confession just like that but the more she had time to think about it the less she felt bad and became angry. She didn’t hate Alex. She couldn’t hate Alex but she was mad. Alex had so much time to think about it but hadn’t reached out at all. Not a phone call or even a single text. This wasn’t just affecting her but Ruby as well and she couldn’t do that to Ruby.

Sam closed her laptop and grabbed her keys.

Without thinking, Sam drove over to confront Alex.

**Alex’s place**

With Kara’s current situation with her friendship with Lena and Alex avoiding Sam, the Danvers sisters decided to stay home for the night and just spend the evening watching movies and eating their feelings out.

“When did our lives become such a mess?” Alex looked over to her sister.

Kara picked up the remote and paused the movie they were watching.

"Probably when I decided I needed to put on a cape and save the world." Kara joked.

“Fighting aliens every day, I can handle, but trying to get my love life together that’s a whole other story.” Alex leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I gather you haven’t talked to Sam yet then?” Kara looked down at her sister.

Alex just shook her head in response.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better Lena is still not talking to me.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Alex frowned.

“Hey, I never got a chance to ask before but what happened with Mon-El? Do you know why he and Imra ended things?” Alex had her suspicions but knowing that her sister was at a vulnerable state she wanted to give her the space she needed.

“He didn’t say.” Is all Kara said.

With all that was going on, Kara hadn’t gotten a chance to sit and talk with Mon-El. She once again had put the needs of others before hers and hadn’t thought to take care of herself.

“I think I’m still in love with Mon-El.” Kara blurted out.

A sad smile grows on Alex’s face.

“I know.” Alex simply said.

“What do I do?” Kara asked helplessly.

“I mean, you told me to talk Sam so why don’t you take your own advice?” Alex suggests.

“That’d be the smart thing to do wouldn’t it.” Kara gave Alex a half smile.

“Yeah.” Alex scrunched up her face and nodded.

After the movie ended Kara stood up and stretched.

“I should probably head home now.” Kara let out a small yawn.

“Yeah, you should get some sleep. You’ve had a long week.” Alex stood up.

Alex gave her sister a hug goodbye and walked her out the door.

Alex slowly made her way to her bathroom to get ready for bed. Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Kara?” Alex called out confused.

Alex walked back over to the door and opened it.

It wasn’t her sister standing on the other side of the door.

“Sam?”

Alex stood there stunned. She didn’t know what to say considering she’d been avoiding Sam all week.

“I know the last thing you want to do is see me right now but I need you to hear me out.” Sam started to ramble.

“I meant it when I said I love you Alex. At first, I wanted to apologize for it because clearly, something I said bothered you but this past week all I’ve been giving you was space and that gave me time to think and realize that I’m not sorry.”

“Sam,” Alex tried to interject.

“No, let me finish. I’m not sorry for falling in love with you. You’re an amazing woman who has been by my side since the day we met and no one has ever done that for me. Not only have you cared for me but you loved and watched over Ruby when I couldn’t and that alone I could never repay you for. I thought there was something between us. I thought we had something but if I was wrong I need you to tell me now because I can’t spend every waking hour wondering if things will ever be the same or if you’ll come back to us. I can’t let Ruby do that.” Sam let out a big breath.

Alex just stood there. She knew she was keeping Sam on the far end of the stick this whole time and she’d felt bad about it but she never expected Sam to come over and confront her. When Sam mentioned Ruby Alex’s heart dropped. She hadn’t realized until now that she’d been neglecting Ruby. As much as she was confused about her feelings for Sam, her relationship with Ruby hadn’t changed.

“Alex, please say something.” For the first time today, Sam looked desperate.

“Do you want to come in?” Alex offered.

It wasn’t the response Sam was expected but she nodded anyway and walked inside.

Sam sat down on the couch and Alex followed behind her.

Alex walked slowly trying to stall as much as possible but she knew she couldn’t avoid this anymore.

Alex ran a hand through her hair and sat down next to Sam.

“I know. I know I’ve been unfair to you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I hurt Ruby along the way. I never intended to, I never intended to hurt either of you.” Alex let out a sigh.

“I owe you an explanation and I have one now if you’ll listen.” Sam slowly nodded.

“You weren’t wrong and you didn’t do anything wrong. There is something between us but I was just too scared to admit it. I haven’t been this happy since Maggie and I didn’t know I could be this happy and when you told me that you loved me it all became too real. So, I called Maggie that night.” Sam looked hurt.

“I thought I moved on. But hearing someone other than Maggie say those words to me brought back a lot of memories. Memories I didn’t realize I was holding onto so tightly. I was drunk and I called Maggie because I didn’t know what to do. I should have told you this sooner but I didn’t know what to say. Seeing how hurt you were that day, all I could think of was how hurt I was when I was rejected by Maggie which just got me stuck in the cycle of deja vus and memories that I didn’t know how to get out of.” Alex’s eyes softened.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Sam’s previous hard expression softened.

“How could you? It’s not like me to open up about my issues.” Alex gave Sam an understanding look.

“I love Maggie and I’ll always love Maggie but that’s over now. I want to be happy. I want this to work.” Alex waved her finger between them.

“Whatever this is.” A faint smile grew on Sam’s face.

“I’m not expecting you to fall in love with me Alex. That’s something neither of us can control. I just want you in our life. That is if you want to be.” Sam took Alex’s hands into hers.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Alex smiled.

Happiness filling her heart, Sam pulled Alex into her arms.

Alex’s head rested on Sam's chest and she could hear her strong heartbeat. After being lost once again for years Alex finally felt like she was home again.

With Alex still in her embrace, Sam said, “I need to head back home because Ruby’s home alone.”

Alex slowly sat up. After not having seen Sam in days she wished this visit could last longer but she knew Sam had to go back.

“I’ll see you soon?” Alex asked hopefully.

“How about tomorrow night?” Sam suggested.

“Like a date?” Alex clarified.

“Like a date.” Sam smiled and nodded her head.

Alex walked Sam to the door.

“Goodnight Sam,” Alex said as she held the door open for Sam.

“Night Alex.” Sam leaned down and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before she turned to head out.

Alex just stood there watching Sam walk down the hall.

Before she turned the corner, Sam took a quick glance back to see Alex leaning against the doorframe watching her.

Sam first came here not knowing what would happen but now she was leaving with her best friend back and possibly something more.


	11. Chapter 10

**The DEO**

Mon-El was getting ready for bed when he realized that he didn’t have any change of clothes left. He didn’t know what to do. The last thing he wanted was to barge into what now was Imra’s place in the middle of the night to do his laundry. Just then he remembered Kara’s offer. He would’ve preferred not to bother her as well but there was a part of him that really needed to see Kara again.

Mon-El stuffed the little stuff he had into a DEO-grade backpack he borrowed and headed out.

After parking his car, Mon-El slowly made his way up towards Kara’s place. When he finally arrived, he hesitated for a second before he knocked.

There was no answer.

He tried again. Still no answer. Just as Mon-El than turned around to leave Kara walked around the corner.

She hadn’t seen Mon-El yet because was looking in her purse for her keys.

“Kara,” Mon-El got her attention.

Kara’s head shot up.

“Mon-El, what are you doing here so late? Is everything okay?” Kara sounded concerned.

Kara continued to her door. She unlocked her door and let Mon-El in.

“I’m sorry for coming this late. I didn’t want to bother you but I kind of ran out of clean clothes to wear and needed to do the laundry.” Mon-El slightly grimaced as he raised his backpack.

“Oh, haha got it. Go ahead. Machine’s in the bathroom.” Kara motioned to her bathroom.

“I remember.” Mon-El gave her a smile.

The thought of old memories brought a painful smile to Kara’s face.

After a few minutes, Mon-El walked out of the bathroom with an empty backpack.

“Here, change into these and throw those clothes into the wash as well.” Kara handed Mon-El a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

“These are my clothes,” Mon-El said a bit confused.

“Yeah... I may have held onto a couple of things after you left. I forgot I still had those.” Kara confessed.

Kara looked down to her hands and slightly looked up to meet Mon-El gaze.

“I’m glad you kept it,” Mon-El said softly.

Mon-El went back into the bathroom to change.

When Mon-El finished changing he walked out to see Kara in her pajamas already and pouring herself a cup of tea.

Mon-El walked over to the couch and sat on what used to be “his side” of it. Shortly after Kara joined him with her cup of tea in hand.

“How are you doing?” Kara asked with sincerity.

Kara took a sip of her tea and put her cup down on the table in front of her.

“I’ve been doing better. But still trying to figure things out.” Mon-El answered honestly.

“I know things haven’t been the easiest in the past but I’m sorry that things didn’t work out with you and Imra.” Kara attempted to be supportive.

“It was never going to work Kara because I’m still in love with you,” Mon-El admitted the truth.

This was the moment Kara had waited for years, but now that it was actually happening she didn’t know how to respond.

“You are?” Kara responded in a whisper.

“W-what about Imra? You didn’t leave her for me did you?” Kara started to get worried.

“No no, it was more like we let each other go. She knew that I still loved you so she told me to figure out my feelings for you. Her on the other hand, there’s someone else out there that makes her happy.” Mon-El explained.

“Someone else?” Kara didn’t want to pry but this was new news to her.

“Yeah. I just want her to be happy and she is so it worked out for her.”

It wasn’t Mon-El's place to share Imra’s new revelation of her emotions so he decided to leave it up to her to share with her friends.

“And you? Are you happy?” Kara asked softly.

“I want to be. It’s just...” Mon-El paused.

Kara’s eyes flickered between Mon-El's eyes and lips. The tension grew and before they realized what was happening Kara’s lips crashed onto Mon-El's.

With the weight of Kara over him, Mon-El fell back into the couch bracing Kara’s waist with his hands.

After passionately making out Kara slowly pulled back. Her body still hovering over Mon-El's her eyes roamed Mon-El's face.

“I’m happy now.” Mon-El breathed out.

A wide grin grew on Kara’s face.

“I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you.” Kara responded.

Mon-El pulled Kara back into his embrace.

Forgetting the laundry and all their problems the two spent the night in each other’s arms.

**The next morning**

Kara rolled over in her sleep to realize that she wasn’t on the couch anymore. She slightly opened her eyes to find the spot next to her empty.

A small frown grew on her face.

She then noticed a strong smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen.

She slowly got up to see Mon-El standing in front of the stove cooking.

Seeing that Mon-El was still here and that last night wasn’t just a dream a smile grew on Kara’s face.

Mon-El grabbed a plate from the cabinet and piled a bunch of food onto it.

“Oh, you’re up!” He exclaimed as he set the plate down on the island.

“Everything smells so good. Did you do all of this yourself?” Kara asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Yup! Your favorite. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes.” Mon-El said as he fixed up another plate.

“You’re amazing. Did you know that?” Kara said with a half-smile on her face.

“I mean not to brag but so I’ve been told.” Mon-El joked.

“You’ve got a little something.” Kara pointed her finger to Mon-El’s forehead.

She walked over to him and wiped off what appeared to be flour.

“Thank you,” Mon-El smiled and leaned down to give Kara a kiss.

“No, thank you. This is the most perfect way to start my morning.”

Kara walked over to the other side of the island and sat down.

Because Kara had the day off from work the two spent the rest of the morning eating and hanging out around the apartment.

**The DEO**

“Where are Kara and Mon-El? I called them in 10 minutes ago.” J’onn asked seeming a bit aggravated.

“I’ve got no idea,” Alex responded.

Just then Kara and Mon-El walked into together.

“Sorry we’re late. Mon-El accidentally ran into this kid on the way over and dropped her ice cream so we had to go get another one for her.” Kara laughed as she told the story.

Alex raised her eyebrows.

“I’ll catch you up later,” Kara whispered to Alex as she passed by her.

“Lena,” Kara stopped in her tracks.

Lena turned around to face Kara. Her eyes darted to Mon-El then back to Kara.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Kara said awkwardly

“Yeah, Winn has been helping me out with a new project at LCorp and he asked me to come over to show me something,” Lena said with a straight face.

“Oh, hey Kara!” Winn greeted Kara and turned his attention back to the tablet in his hand.

“Hey, Winn.” Kara gave him a smile.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again Lena.” Kara tried to keep her friendly composure.

Lena just turned around and turned her focus back to the screen in front of her.

Disappointed but not surprised Kara walked away.

“Is everything alright with you and Lena?” Mon-El asked in a worried voice.

“Not really.”

Mon-El and Kara started walking down the hall to the training rooms.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mon-El asked.

“Yes, but it’s not really my place to share at the moment at least not until we work things out,” Kara explained.

“I understand. Well, if you need me I’m here.” Mon-El reminded Kara.

“I know, thank you.” Kara gave Mon-El a smile.

After Kara walked away Winn turned to Lena.

“Is everything alright between you and Kara?” Winn asked as he sat down in his chair.

Normally, he’s oblivious to whatever is happening around him but everyone definitely felt the tension in the room when Kara and Lena were interacting.

“Everything’s fine. We should probably get back to work.” Lena brushed off Winn’s concern.

“Whatever it is that’s going on you two will figure it out. You guys are best friends after all.” Winn said as he started typing.

“Thank you, Winn,” Lena said with a painful smile on her face.

“Here’s what I wanted to show you.” Winn pulled up a complicated looking algorithm onto the computer screen.

“Is this the original algorithm for the power generator?” Lena's interest was peaked.

“Not exactly. The base of it is the same but I altered it so it could hold more energy but in a smaller space. And this,” Winn reached into a drawer and pulled out a small device.

“Is the prototype for your power generator.” Winn handed Lena the small device with a beaming smile.

“This is amazing Winn! What kind of metal did you use to build it?” Lena felt like she’d seen this somewhere but didn’t quite remember

“It’s Nth metal. It’s what Thanagarians use for their technology and I happen to have some friends who had access to it.”

“Ah, yes. I’ve heard of Nth metal. My mother used them when she was working at Cadmus.” A frown grew on her face.

“That probably means there’s some lying around at some old warehouse then.” Winn tried to be positive.

“You’re probably right. I guess finally something good will come out of Cadmus.” Lena let out a sigh.

“If you’re not busy, I still need to test out the prototype.” Winn offered.

“I’ve got some time to spare.” Lena accepted the offer.

“Okay great! The lab is this way.” Winn pointed to the left.

“Is there a restroom I could use before we start working?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, the women’s bathroom is just down the hall and take a right. The lab is just straight down the hall first door on the left. Meet you there?” Winn gave directions.

“Sounds good. Thank you.”

After Lena used the restroom she headed towards the lab.

On her way over she passed by an open training room to see Kara and Mon-El training and laughing while in uniform.

Lena stopped for a second to watch thinking Kara wouldn’t notice.

Watching Kara, Lena wasn’t sure if she was mad or hurt.

A couple minutes later Kara noticed Lena standing there, whispered something to Mon-El and rushed out the door.

Realizing she’d been noticed Lena started walking again.

“Lena,” Kara called down the hall.

Lena stopped in her track.

“I know I’m the last person you want to see let alone talk to but please hear me out.” Kara insisted.

Lena didn’t turn around but she wasn’t walking away either so Kara took that as a good sign.

“I know I hurt you and I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry for putting you in this position in the first place. I know this isn’t an excuse but 3 years of running around with a cape and I still don’t know exactly how to balance the life of a hero and a normal human being. I never meant to get you caught up in all of it. When I said that I wasn’t faking it I meant it. Every moment we had as friends it was real. Every laugh was genuine and every late-night call was meaningful. It’s not that I didn’t trust you or even the fact that you were a Luthor. I wish you understood that I was just doing what I thought was best.” Kara tried to explain herself.

Lena slightly turned her head to the right.

“You made me look like a fool talking about my feelings for Supergirl like that,” Lena said in a painful voice.

“I’m sorry. If I’m being honest at that moment I had to decide whether to blow my cover or just be there for you as a friend and looking back now I wish I made the right decision from the beginning. I know you hate me.”

There was a pause.

“I don’t hate you Kara,” Lena finally turned around to face Kara.

“I just don’t know how to process all of this information. I fell in love with a superhero who inconveniently happens to be my best friend who’s in love with someone else. I’ve been lied to so much in my life that this one will just take time.”

“I totally understand and I’ll do whatever it is that you need to make this easier for you.” Kara slowly walked towards Lena.

“For starters, you can stop apologizing.”

“Right, sorry, so—” Kara just shook her head.

“Right now, I just need some space, Kara. I don’t think there’s anything else  you can do.” Lena gave an honest answer.

Kara was hurt but she understood.

“I understand. Well, if you have any question or are ready to talk you know where to find me.” Kara gave Lena a half smile.

Lena just responded with a nod before she turned around and headed back to the lab.

Kara made her way back to the training room to find Mon-El practicing his hand-to-hand combat.

“Is everything alright?” Mon-El looked up from the dummy.

“Yeah, everything’s okay now. You ready to work on some cape tricks?”

“Yeah!” Kara playfully swung her cape.

**A few hours later**

“You ready to go?” Mon-El asked as he wiped his forehead with a towel.

“Yeah. I’m starving. We should get some dinner on the way home.” Kara grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

Kara walked into the DEO lobby to find Alex smiling at her phone.

“What are you smiling about?” Kara teased curiously.

“Oh my god, I never told you!” Alex looked up from her phone.

“Told me what?” Kara was confused now.

“After you left last night Sam came over.” Alex started with a smile on her face.

“And?” Kara raised her eyebrows.

“We talked things out and now we’re going on a date tonight!” Alex tried to hold in a squeal.

“I’m so happy for you Alex!” Kara pulled her sister into a tight hug.

“Are you busy tonight because I need you to help me pick out something to wear.” Alex started to look a bit worried now.

Kara turned to look towards Mon-El.

“You go with Alex, I’ll see you later.” Mon-El just smiled.

“Are you sure? I feel bad changing plans last minute like this.” Kara said in an apologetic tone.

“No, it’s totally fine. It’s Alex after all. I’ll just hang around here for a bit or something.”

“Thank you, you’re the best.” Kara gave Mon-El a big smile before she and Alex headed out.


	12. Chapter 11

**Alex’s place**

The whole car ride over Alex couldn’t stop gushing about Sam.

“So, now it’s your turn.” Alex turned to face Kara as she opened her apartment door.

“Catch me up. Apparently, you can’t go more than 24 hours without something interesting happening.” Alex teased her sister.

“I can’t say you’re wrong. It’s been a hell of a week but honestly, it all turned up for the better.” This earned Kara a raise of eyebrows from Alex.

“Long story short, Mon-El came over to do laundry last night and told me he still loved me and spent the night.” Kara couldn’t stop smiling even through the shortened version of the story.

“Finally.” Alex jokingly rolled her eyes.

“We’ve all been waiting for it to happen and I’m just happy to see you happy again. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile this much in ages.” Alex grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“Yeah, I’m happy, but before we get ahead of ourselves I gotta figure some things out first.” Kara frowned a bit.

“Like what?”

The sisters walked over to the couch and sat down.

“I mean last night was great and he even made breakfast this morning but we didn’t really get a chance to talk. We kinda just fell asleep. Mon-El said things were over for good with Imra and I mean there isn’t much I can do with Lena right now but we can’t just pick up from where we left off. It’s been too long.” Kara started to sound worried.

“Take a minute Kara. Just be happy, live in the moment. Not many people get a second chance with the love of their life after thinking they’re dead.” Alex tried to reassure her sister.

“You’re right. Mon-El is here now and we’re happy. I should focus on that.”

Alex nodded in response as she took a sip from her beer.

“Don’t you have a date to get ready for?” Kara turned to face Alex.

“Yes, I was just hoping that I could drink a few beers to calm my nerves.” Alex half-joked.

“Oh c’mon, let’s get you ready. You’ll be fine Alex. It’s Sam after all. If anyone has been waiting for anything it’s you and Sam finally making things official.” Kara grabbed Alex by her hand and dragged her to her bathroom.

**Sam’s place**

“Mrs. Randell will be over in about 30 minutes. I’m leaving a 20 on the counter for you to order some pizza. Make sure you finish your homework and get to bed on time. Now, how do I look?” Sam rambled on nervous.

“Okay, sounds good, I know, and you look amazing mom,” Ruby responded with a slight laugh.

“I know, I’m rambling babe, it’s just I’m so nervous,” Sam confessed to her daughter.

“It’s okay to be nervous. But I mean it’s Alex, what do you have to be nervous about.” Ruby blatantly states.

“You’re right. Things will be okay. I just have to put on some finishing touches on my make-up and I will be out as soon as Mrs. Randell gets here.” Sam walked away into her bedroom.

After Sam finished getting ready she took one last look in the mirror.

She was wearing a mid-thigh, long sleeved dark blue dress with black stilettos.

Soon after Mrs. Randell arrived and Sam was on her way over to Alex’s apartment.

Sam made a quick stop to pick up a bouquet of small flowers and now stood nervously in front of Alex’s front door.

She knocked three times and looked down at her feet.

“Hi,” Sam’s head quickly shot up to face Alex.

“Hi,” Sam breathed out in response.

“You look… amazing.” Sam ran her eyes over Alex’s body.

Alex was wearing a knee-length sleeveless black dress that crisscrossed across the front with black pumps.

“I could say the same about you.” Alex waved her hand up and down Sam’s body.

“Oh, here, these are for you.” Sam lifted the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

“These are beautiful, thank you.” Alex took them from Sam’s hand.

Alex quickly placed the dying flowers in her vase with the new ones and walked back over to the door.

“Ready to go?” Sam offered Alex her arm.

“Yes.” Alex looped her own arm through Sam's and closed the door behind her.

**Kara’s place**

After helping her sister get ready for her date Kara made her way back home.

Kara grabbed her keys from her purse and reached over to the knob to unlock it but it was already unlocked.

She gently lifted her glasses and used her x-ray vision to look through her door.

What Kara thought to be a burglar was just Mon-El cooking dinner in the kitchen.

“When did you get here?” Kara asked as she walked in.

“Oh, you’re home!” Mon-El set down the tongs in his hands and walked over to greet Kara.

Kara leaned in for a quick kiss before she set her things down.

“I got here maybe an hour ago? J’onn kind of kicked me out of the building saying I need a life so I decided to cook you dinner. Steak and pot stickers.” Kara walked over to the stove.

“You made me pot stickers?” Kara sounded excited.

“I mean I didn’t make them make them. I bought a pack of frozen ones from the store and heated them up.” Mon-El gently scratched his head.

“Still! That was so sweet of you. You didn’t have to.” Kara pulled Mon-El in for a hug.

“I had time to kill and I figured you’d be hungry from earlier so I thought why not make dinner.” Mon-El gave Kara a cheesy smile.

“Breakfast and dinner all in one day. You’re probably the world’s best boyfriend.” Kara casually said.

“Oh? Am I officially your boyfriend now?” Mon-El sounded a bit surprised.

“You and I have had enough of complicated for a lifetime. I love you, you love me, we’re finally back together so yes, you are officially my boyfriend now.” Kara confidently exclaimed.

Mon-El’s face beamed with excitement as he leaned in for a kiss.

Just as Kara’s lip made contact with Mon-El’s there was a knock on the door.

Wondering who it could be Kara made her way to the door.

She opened it to find Lena standing on the other side.

“Kara, hi, I’m sorry for coming over this late without calling,” Lena looked past Kara and noticed Mon-El standing in the kitchen.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can come back some other time.” A pained look crossed Lena’s face.

Watching her friend ramble and change in composure Kara felt a pang of guilt.

Getting the memo Mon-El quickly walked away to the one closed area of the apartment, the bathroom.

“No, it’s okay Lena. Is everything okay?” Kara sounded concerned.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I was just thinking about our conversation earlier and found myself here.” Lena confessed.

“Oh, okay. Well, do you want to come inside?” Kara invited Lena in.

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” Lena sounded nervous.

“I can leave!” Mon-El yelled from the bathroom.

Soon after Mon-El walked out of the bathroom.

“I’ll just be down the street at Noonan’s.” Mon-El grabbed his coat and walked up to the girls.

Kara looked at Lena to see how she felt about the situation.

Lena just responded with a nod.

Mon-El walked passed the two girls and disappeared down the hall.

“Here, come in.” Kara stepped aside to let Lena in.

Lena took a slow few steps before she fully entered the apartment.

What once used to feel like a second home now felt like a hollowed-out room to Lena.

The two walked over to the makeshift living room area.

Kara sat down on the long couch and Lena chose to sit across from her in the sofa chair.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Kara attempted to get the conversation going again.

“I’m sorry, I’m still trying to get used to the fact that I have been in Supergirl’s home a thousand times before without knowing it.” Lena gently shook her head.

“No, don’t apologize. Take all the time you need. This isn’t the easiest thing to deal with.” Kara tried to comfort her friend as much as possible.

“I just have one question,” Lena spoke up.

“Yeah, of course.” Kara sat closer to the edge of the couch.

“Was it easy lying to my face this whole time?” Lena said a bit harshly.

Kara couldn’t lie. The accusation hurt but she kept reminding herself that she had a lot more explaining to do before any understanding could be established.

“No, not a single second of it was it easy. When I first met you, Lena, I never imagined us being best friends. Not because you were a Luthor but because when I met you, you were just another civilian I was saving. And then everything with Lillian happened and the last thing you needed on your conscious was what Supergirl’s real identity was.” Kara started to explain.

“I can protect myself, Kara,” Lena interjected.

“I know, I know you can protect yourself Lena but there are so many people out there, aliens out there who would do anything to hurt me including putting people I love into harm's way.” Kara slightly furrowed her brows.

“Keeping my identity a secret wasn’t to hide a part of me to you but to make sure you didn’t have to jump through more hoops in life because of the drama people drag into it. Now, the part where you fell in love with Supergirl was something I never anticipated and I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry if I led you on in any way because that was never my intention.” Kara saw Lena cringe at the mention of her feelings.

“I know that wasn’t your fault. You can’t control how I feel and honestly, I don’t know if I could either. It was something neither of us saw coming. I’m just sorry that it had to be Supergirl I fell for.” Lena let out a painful sigh.

“Can I ask you a question?” Kara asked in a whisper.

There was a hesitation.

“Yes.” Lena responded.

Kara wasn’t sure if she should ask especially right now but she knew this was a conversation they both needed to have.

“Now that you know I’m Supergirl what does that mean about your feelings for her?” Kara tried to put the question as gently as possible.

Kara could see several different emotions wash over Lena’s face.

Initially surprise, then pain, then confusion, finally her face landed on a blank expression.

“I’m not sure.” Lena finally answered.

“I knew one of the reasons I was so infatuated by Supergirl… by you… was because of the chase. I knew it was never attainable. A part of me finds it more painful knowing that it’s not that impossible anymore but also that you’re in love with someone else. But another part of me is still attempting to separate you my best friend from Supergirl the woman I fell for.” Lena started to look confused again.

Kara had no idea how to respond.

This wasn’t something she has had to deal with before. She’s had best friends fall for her, she’d fallen for a best friend before, she’d fallen in love with a hierarchical prince, she’s had to send the love of her life into space, she’s had to watch the love of her life be married to someone else, hell, she’s had a best friend forcibly betrothed to the love her life by his manipulative mother but never this.

“Lena, are you in love with me?” Kara painfully asked.

There’s a moment of silence.

“I think so.” Lena breathed out.

This was the answer Kara was afraid of. Not because she was afraid of being loved by Lena but because she didn’t know what this meant for the two of them.

“What do you need me to do?” Kara asked quietly.

“Would it be crazy of me to say love me back?” Lena tried to laugh off her own painful remark.

“Lena,” It anguished Kara to see her friend like this.

“I know I know, wishful thinking. When I saw you in the Supergirl suit today I’ll admit, my heart skipped a beat but knowing it was you, Kara, in that suit it just made me wonder.” Lena started to make her confessions.

“Lena,” Kara started again.

“You know that I’d do anything for you and I’ll always love you---”

“Just not the way I want you to.” Lena finished Kara’s sentence.

All Kara could do was let out a sigh.

“I think I better go.” Lena slowly stood up from her seat.

Not knowing what to do Kara watched as her friend grabbed her things and walk up to the door.

Lena opened the door and turned to look at Kara one last time.

“I don’t hate you. Sadly, I just love you too much.” Then Lena closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at this point some of you either hate more love me for what I've put some of the characters through. For those of you who love me, you're very welcome. I loved writing the positive endings. For those of you who probably hate me right now, I'm sorry. I'll admit, it wasn't the easiest chapter to write and I honestly wanted to write to please the most people possible but for my storyline, some things weren't just meant to be. Hopefully, you'll still stick around and read the rest but if not, I understand. Know that Lena will still get her happy ending although it may not look like your ideal happy ending.  
> \- B


End file.
